<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>night trip by takahashislut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968595">night trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/takahashislut/pseuds/takahashislut'>takahashislut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Initial D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/takahashislut/pseuds/takahashislut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Takumi and Keisuke are teammates, the tension between them boils over. Something has got to give.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Keisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Initial D fic so I hope any keikumi shippers will enjoy :) Set in fourth stage, with changes to the timeline.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Wednesday, 2 am. Takumi had just finished his sixth run down the mountain. Project D was having a practice meet in Akagi, Ryosuke had wanted him and Keisuke to try out a couple of new techniques in anticipation of their next expedition. The team had been going strong for the past few months and he had started to feel like he knew Akagi better than Akina at this point. He sped up the pass and reached the summit, pulling off into the vacant parking lot on the side of the road where D had their setup. He parked about 10 feet from the FD, that Tomiguchi currently had hoisted up slightly and was making adjustments to the underbody. He stepped out of the 86 and looked across the lot, where he saw Ryosuke and Keisuke near one of the vans, Keisuke attentively focused on what Ryosuke was saying to him. </p><p>Matsumoto came up to him, handing him a water bottle and asked him how the 86 handled the last run; he answered him. He noticed from the corner of his eye that Ryosuke had broken away from his brother to speak with Fumihiro, arms folded across his chest. Ryosuke turned to face the rest of the group after a moment.</p><p>“Keisuke, Fujiwara, when the adjustments are completed I would like you each to complete one final run before we end for the night. I have an important matter I must attend to so our meeting will have to be cut a little short. Understood?” He looked at each of them. They both nodded with a quick ‘yes’. Ryosuke turned back and entered one of the vans with Fumihiro, as Matsumoto propped up the hood of the 86. Takumi sipped his water and tried to imagine the course they were going to this weekend, imagining how he might implement what Ryosuke had explained to him. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Keisuke approaching him. As Keisuke got closer, he looked up and froze a bit, wondering what Keisuke could need to say to him. Since Project D’s start, they had barely said more than a few words to each other, and when they did speak it was usually just to comment on the course they were at, or the type of car their opponent was driving. He always felt a little uncomfortable in his presence, he wasn’t sure if it was because he was intimidated by his skills, or if it was his slightly abrasive personality that did it for him. Whatever it was, it always made him hesitant to strike up a conversation with Keisuke. Not that he was afraid of him or anything, he just didn’t think he would be receptive. As Keisuke stopped right in front of him, he looked up to meet his face, the few inches of height he had on him becoming apparent. That probably had something to do with it also.</p><p>“Fujiwara.” His tone came out in that somewhat stern but even way it usually did when he spoke to him. But this time, there was something slightly off about it. He met Keisuke’s sharp blue eyes and his heart quickened slightly. Maybe he had finally done it this time, had done something to annoy him so badly that he was finally going to cuss him out for real. He had always wondered what it would be like to see Keisuke truly angry at someone, and had a feeling he didn’t want to know what that would be like. </p><p>“Keisuke-san..” He said slightly hesitantly.</p><p>“I want to ask you a favour,” he continued, voice still even. Takumi’s chest quickened even more at that; what favour could Keisuke possibly need of him? He stared at him and waited for him to continue.</p><p>“Can you show me how to do the blind attack?” He looked Takumi directly in the eyes, the previous evenness of his tone slightly faltering. Did he sound almost..nervous? No, Takumi was sure he wasn’t. Keisuke didn’t get nervous, and even when he did, he sure didn’t act like it. </p><p>Takumi was taken aback. Keisuke had never asked him for racing advice before. Hell, he had never seen Keisuke ask anyone for advice, except his own brother, and even that advice was usually unsolicited. And for good reason; his skill was inconceivable. Since their first race a year ago, Keisuke had improved dramatically. He was a completely different driver than the man he had met that night on Akina. Whenever Keisuke passes him on the course during their practice runs, he feels shaken to his core. The agility of the FD as he effortlessly controls its every minute movement with his entire body, having complete control over his line. The way his tires grip the road and glide perfectly to his own rhythm. The way he never hesitates, always going full force ahead. His skill scared Takumi. And now, here he was, asking Takumi of all people to show him his technique. He was speechless. </p><p>“I—right now?” </p><p>“After the last run, when the meet is over.” He looked at Takumi questioningly.</p><p>Takumi thought for a moment; he didn’t need to do the delivery tonight, and it was still early. And this was a rare moment of his teammate asking for his help.</p><p>“Um, yeah, I can.” He answered, his voice a little less certain than he wanted it to sound. Keisuke gave him a nod.</p><p>“Ok, we’ll meet here after practice, when everyone is gone.” He gave him one final look, his eyes piercing into Takumi’s, before turning away to walk to his car and get inside, Tomiguchi finishing up the final tuning. Takumi stood there, still in shock as to what just happened. </p><p>-</p><p>Keisuke gripped the shifter, forcefully upshifting as he exited the curve, paying close attention to the angle of his foot on the accelerator. He lowered his foot slightly, just enough to reach the perfect speed, without unnecessarily weakening his tires. He had been diligently practicing this technique for weeks under his brother's instructions, and finally felt that he had almost mastered it. As he entered the next corner, the 86 appeared in front of him, for only a split second. But to him, it felt like a lot longer. He analyzed the position of the 86, the angle of the tires, carefully studying the line he had chose in that moment. Takumi’s technique was flawless, he was certain of it. In all the people he and the Red Suns had raced, he had never encountered someone with skill like his. That’s precisely why his brother had chosen him for their team, and since then, he only continued to surprise them with everything he did. When the 86 left his line of sight, he quickly glanced at him in the rear-view mirror, his eyes burning into it.  </p><p>Since the start of their team, Keisuke had hardly spoken to his teammate, and had never asked to spend time with him outside of their meets or expeditions. He felt hesitant to ask Takumi to show him the blind attack, but it wasn’t really something he could learn by himself. It would require another car for him to practice on. He also wasn’t big on asking others for help, but in this case, he was gonna have to. </p><p>He finished his lap and pulled back into the lot, parking the FD as he saw the mechanics finish packing everything into the vans and Ryosuke getting ready to leave. He had already spoken to his brother and let him know that he was planning on staying at the pass longer, so he didn’t bother speaking to him again before he left, only sending him a quick nod that Ryosuke returned from the passenger seat of the van. He stepped out of the FD, shutting the door and leaning against it, pulling a cigarette out of the pack in his jeans pocket, and lighting it with the lighter in his other pocket. He exhaled sharply and let himself relax. The 86 pulled up a few minutes later, he had started his run a bit later than him. Takumi parked a few spots away from him and got out, going to speak with Fumihiro before he left. He watched them absentmindedly, taking another drag of his cigarette. </p><p>The two vans left shortly, and it was just him and Takumi in the vacant parking lot. Takumi approached him and stopped in front of him, keeping a good distance between the two. </p><p>“What do you want me to show you?” </p><p>Keisuke studied his face and replied after another blow of smoke, explaining to him how they would do it. Keisuke would start in front and Takumi would come up from behind him, passing him using the blind attack, then with their positions switched Keisuke would try it on him. Takumi listened intently as he explained, watching Keisuke bring his fingers to his lips half way through and blow out a puff of smoke. He nodded in agreement and got back in his car. He watched as Keisuke finished the rest of the cigarette, got back in the FD, and pulled off. Takumi quickly followed behind.</p><p>--</p><p>They started their run, and Takumi did exactly as Keisuke instructed, though he had to admit it was a little difficult for him to find Keisuke’s blind spot at first, though Keisuke wasn’t using a complicated line, allowing for him to find it easier. Keisuke let him overtake easily. Now being in front, he felt the pressure of being watched by Keisuke, though he knew they were just practicing and not driving even close to how they normally did in their runs. Still, he made sure to keep his line tight and his rhythm solid, he didn’t want to make it too easy for him. They drove in tandem for a bit until suddenly the lights behind him disappeared and the FD quickly passed him. He was almost shocked at how quickly Keisuke had picked up his technique from only watching it once, though then again he wasn’t all that shocked. It was Keisuke after all. Still, it made his heart rate quicken, and he focused on the way the FD swayed to a perfect rhythm in front of him as they reached the foot of Akagi. The FD pulled to the side of the road and halted, the window rolling down. Takumi pulled next to him and rolled down his window.</p><p>“Let’s try it again, but this time don’t let me pass you that easily, yeah?” Keisuke eyed him for a second and Takumi stiffened. He relaxed as Keisuke's lips pulled into a smile, and he could feel his face warm slightly. He really hadn’t been going easy on him. He nodded and Keisuke rolled up the window, swiftly turning around, and sped back up the mountain, going a lot faster than he did the first time. Takumi followed.</p><p>--</p><p>They went at it for a good 2 hours, though, it hadn’t felt that long. The FD pulled back into their lot and the 86 trailed behind, parking haphazardly a short distance from him. Keisuke got out and walked towards the front of his car, sitting on the hood, and pulled out a cigarette. Takumi got out and leaned against the side of the 86. He felt a bit awkward, and wasn’t sure what to say to him. Keisuke spoke before he had the chance.</p><p>“That third hairpin is difficult, huh” he said absentmindedly while staring directly ahead. </p><p>“Yeah.. but in the last round I think you got it down, I couldn’t see you at all.” Keisuke made an incoherent noise in agreement, and continued to puff his cigarette as they stayed in silence. Takumi looked at him, the streetlights at the edge of the lot partially illuminating Keisuke’s chiseled features. His dark blue eyes glowed in the light, his dark pink lips slightly parted. He looked deep in thought. Takumi looked away before Keisuke could notice him looking. </p><p>After a few minutes, Keisuke hopped off the FD and stamped the rest of the cigarette out, walking towards the door of his car. Before he could get in, he turned to face Takumi.</p><p>“You ready for Otaki this weekend?” Takumi hadn’t expected him to ask that, of course he was ready, though, it was probably meant more rhetorically than anything.</p><p>“Yes, I’ve been watching the tapes. The course doesn’t look easy” he added. Keisuke hummed in agreement and paused for a moment before speaking again. </p><p>“You’re right, but I don’t think we have anything to worry about.” He eyed him before turning around and opening the door to the FD, sitting inside and starting it up. Takumi was about to do the same, but Keisuke rolled down his window.</p><p>“Well, you might have something to worry about. Now that I know the secret to your technique, you’re gonna have to come up with something else if you wanna keep up with me.” his voice was thick with a challenging tone. He looked him in the eyes intensely, his expression hard, before breaking off into a smirk that reached his eyes. He then rolled up the window, revved the engine and sped off before Takumi could choke a response out of his throat. Takumi felt his face burn, and he was glad that Keisuke had took off, hopefully before he could notice. He stood there for a few moments shell shocked, before getting in his own car and heading back down Akagi. On the way home, he couldn’t help but think about what had just happened. He had just spent the last couple hours practicing with Keisuke. He and Keisuke had always practiced together when they were with D, but that was different. This time they were completely alone. He replayed their run in his mind, and realized that the way he felt when he drove with him was different. Different than he felt when he raced next to anyone else. And then he had said that to him and flashed him that smile, and he felt his face heat once again at the thought. As he exited Akagi and drove into the streets that led to his own town, he smiled inwardly, his exhaustion suddenly not seeming important.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time, it was Takumi that asked.</p><p>It had been a week and everything went as normal, they had gone to the town in Saitama and left with another victory and new course records. Keisuke interacted with him the same way he always did: not much. Neither of them had mentioned their practice to each other. He didn’t tell Ryosuke, either, though he thought Keisuke likely did. Regardless, he felt the urge to speak to him again. He stole a few glances at him at practice, but Keisuke hadn’t been looking. Halfway through practice, when they were both taking a break, he decided to approach him when he thought no one was paying attention. He found Keisuke in his usual position; leaning against his car, cigarette between his lips, disinterested look on his face. His eyebrows raised as Takumi stood in front of him.</p><p>“I—Keisuke-san,” he began, hesitating at first, stuttering slightly. Keisuke stared him down and waited for him to continue. He thought for a moment about what he was going to say; what was he going to ask again? He took a breath before speaking again, suddenly feeling extra nervous with the older man’s eyes burning into him.</p><p>“Could you show me the technique you used against Todo School?” he asked, keeping his voice as even as possible. Keisuke pulled the cigarette from his mouth finally and stared at him quizzically.</p><p>“You want me to hit you with my car?” Takumi stared at him wide-eyed before responding.</p><p>“I, well, not that part, I mean that part too, yes.” He struggled to get the words out and internally smacked himself. Keisuke looked down, shaking his head, but he could see the light smile creep onto his face.</p><p>“Same time and place as last time, yeah?” He nodded to him and Takumi nodded back, and watched as he entered the FD and sped back towards the course. </p><p>And so, they met up just like the last time and practiced just like the last time. As Takumi raced him up the mountain, he felt a fire burning within his chest, that ignited even further with each corner they took together. At the end of their runs, they stayed in the parking lot, mostly in silence like the last time. But Takumi didn’t mind much. It felt good just to be in his presence. </p><p>Over the next few weeks, it continued like this. </p><p>By the fifth time, neither of them had to ask to meet at the end of the night, they both waited for each other after practice in the same spot as usual, without a word. This time, they just drove together, getting in their cars and taking off, not worrying about any particular technique. They drove side by side, parallel drifted, taking up the entire width of the road. They occasionally passed each other, but it wasn’t a competition. It was a playful competition if anything, where they occasionally showed off different techniques to each other and the other would mimic them. It was carefree, in a way that Takumi wasn’t used to driving, especially since he joined D. It felt natural and comfortable, and he never wanted it to end. </p><p>--</p><p>Keisuke walked back from the vending machine at the edge of the lot to where Takumi was sitting on the asphalt, one leg stretched out, back leaning against the 86. He was staring off into the night sky with that unreadable vacant expression he usually had plastered on his face. As Keisuke approached, he threw one of the canned coffees in his hand to him, and Takumi snapped out of his trance and caught it.</p><p>“Thanks,” he cracked it open, Keisuke mmmed in response and plopped in front of his own car opposite to Takumi, preoccupied with getting his cigarette lit. </p><p>“So, you really think the EK9 couldn’t pull that off?” Takumi continued what they had been debating. Keisuke shrugged and sucked his cigarette, cracking open his can.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter, either way I could beat them, FF is trash after all,” he chuckled. Takumi rolled his eyes and let out a huff of air, smiling.</p><p>“What, am I wrong?” he continued at Takumi’s reaction, still with a chuckle in his voice. Takumi simply looked down and shook his head, smile still lingering on his face. Keisuke’s soft laughter trailed off, and they fell into a comfortable silence. Takumi looked up at him, Keisuke’s gaze focused to the side, towards the city skyline of Maebashi that was visible from the summit. Locks of golden hair fell over one of his eyes that focused on the illuminated sky to the side of them. He studied his features, and felt the urge to reach out and place a hand on his jaw that looked especially sharp against the shadow casted on his neck. He looked away and felt himself becoming hot, and decided to focus on the can in his hand. </p><p>After he regained his composure, Takumi looked back towards him, watched as he took a drag of his cigarette. “Have you always smoked?” </p><p>Keisuke met his gaze and mmmed, “Since I was 15,” he continued, “That’s what happens when you hang around with the wrong crowd,” he chuckled softly to himself. The melodious sound echoed through Takumi’s head, and he hoped he would get to hear it again and again. </p><p>“What about you, probably never touched a cigarette in your life, too straight edge for that huh,” he looked at Takumi with a mischievous look in his eyes, a smirk crossing his lips. Keisuke had to stop doing that, because at this point it was getting unbearable for him. </p><p>“No, but I may as well be, since I have to put up with the second hand smoke all the time,” he pretended to sound annoyed while whipping his hand in front of his face and let out a pretend cough, earning another laugh from Keisuke in response.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, get off it,” Keisuke propped one of his legs over the other that was extended, and flicked the tab of his can back and forth with his thumb. </p><p>“I drink sometimes with my friends, but I’m kind of a light weight,” Takumi added. “Yeah, I’ll bet you are,” Keisuke immediately quipped, continuing his chuckle. Takumi felt his face turn a shade darker and looked away, rolling his eyes, but couldn’t fight the smile that spread across his face.</p><p>“And what do you do when you’re drunk, get in bar fights?” Takumi looked back at him and challenged with a smile in his tone. Keisuke hmphed.</p><p>“Not anymore.” He responded, looking directly at Takumi. </p><p>The sounds of their harmonious laughter filled the otherwise silent Akagi lot. Though, Takumi wondered if he had been serious. The night continued on like that, until Takumi was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. He didn’t even want to know what time it was. He knew he was going to be screwed for work tomorrow, but in this moment he didn't care. When Keisuke stood up, he did as well, grabbing the empty can from Takumi to toss in a bag he had in his car. </p><p>Keisuke stood in front of him, but didn’t say anything. </p><p>His expression was unreadable, with a hint of something in his eyes that Takumi didn’t know what it was. Takumi opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. Keisuke looked away from him to the side, towards Maebashi, wetting his bottom lip slightly. Suddenly, Takumi’s heart rate increased. He watched as Keisuke clenched and unclenched one of his fists, still not looking at Takumi. His eyes trailed down Keisuke’s figure, noticing the way his jeans clung to his well defined thighs. Takumi felt the heat rise to his face, and maybe somewhere else, as his chest quickened even more. His mind went blank and he felt like he lost the ability to process any thoughts. </p><p>He grabbed Keisuke’s wrist. He immediately could feel Keisuke’s whole body tense under his fingers, his skin warm. He instantly regretted the action. But he didn’t let go. He continued to keep his eyes fixed on Keisuke’s face, his ethereal features. When Keisuke finally met Takumi’s gaze, his eyes had gone dark. His expression was set ablaze, as if a fire had been ignited within him. Takumi gulped. From that moment, everything become a haze.</p><p>Keisuke pushed Takumi against the 86, pinning the wrist of his free hand against the door, and pressed his lips to his. His mouth was hot on his, his strong fingers on him so tightly they could leave bruises. Takumi felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, feeling paralyzed under his touch. The kiss was hot and fast, but it felt like time had stopped for that moment. It took Takumi a moment to process what was happening before he could try to react, parting his lips slightly. His other hand still held Keisuke’s wrist, though his grip had softened. Keisuke’s body was only centimeters away from his, and he could feel the heat radiating off him. In an instant, he felt Keisuke pull away from him, his eyes fluttered open as Keisuke whipped around, his back now facing Takumi.</p><p>Takumi stood there, up against the 86, panting softly, at a loss for words to what had just happened. His eyes burned into the back of Keisuke’s neck, who carded his fingers through his golden hair. He could hear Keisuke’s soft, jagged pants in the silent parking lot.</p><p>“Keisuke-san..” he let escape his lips quietly in between pants, voice slightly hoarse. He felt the urge to reach out and touch him. But before he could do anything, Keisuke was opening the door to the FD and getting inside, without ever turning back to face him, and was driving away, leaving Takumi to stand there helplessly. </p><p>Takumi was still trying to process what had just happened. Keisuke had <i>kissed</i> him. He had kissed him, and then without saying a word he left. Takumi pressed his fingers lightly against his bottom lip, slightly swollen, as if he was trying to make himself realize it had actually been real. It had been real. And Takumi had liked it. And if he was being honest with himself, had Keisuke not done it in that moment, he probably would have initiated it himself. </p><p>Takumi had only ever kissed two people, and both of them had been women. Being kissed by a guy was unlike any kiss he had ever experienced, especially because that guy had been <i>Keisuke</i>. Keisuke. His teammate and rival, the man he had spent every week with since the spring. The man he had had his first street race with, who had then come to find him at 4 am that night to convince him to continue racing. Keisuke had been an instrumental part of his life over the past year, the course of his life having changed dramatically since their first meeting. </p><p>Takumi opened the door to the 86, put the key in the ignition and sat back, resting his head against the headrest, his mind still whirling. Since their first meeting, Takumi had always felt a certain way when he was around Keisuke, a certain tension, a flame flickering within him. He thought back to the other time Keisuke had waited for him on Akina back in the winter, inviting him to their team with a warm smile. He was sure that at least by that point, he had been attracted to him, but he had never consciously acknowledged it. And now, Keisuke had more or less confirmed that he was attracted to him as well. But then he had left without saying anything, and Takumi suddenly felt unsure. He turned the key in the ignition and closed his eyes briefly before pulling out of the lot. The kiss replayed in his head the entire drive. </p><p>When he arrived at home he found the house silent and dark, his father probably out on the delivery. He walked up the stairs that led to his room, immediately stripping off his pants and changing into a loose t-shirt, and flopped onto the bed. He had to be up in four hours for work, so he closed his eyes and tried to let sleep take him, trying to push the events of the night out of his mind. But the image of Keisuke in front of him appeared in his head, eyes dark and half-lidded, cheeks slightly flushed, hot breath on him. He rolled onto his stomach, suddenly feeling hot all over, and realized he probably wasn’t going to be getting much sleep tonight. </p><p>--</p><p>When Keisuke arrived at his home, it was silent. He kicked off his shoes and walked up the stairs, heading straight for the bathroom next to his room. He passed his brother’s bedroom along the way, door closed, but could see it was dimly lit underneath the door, probably working quietly at his computer. He entered the large bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him, and immediately stripped off his clothes. Keisuke turned the handle in the shower to the hottest setting and stepped in, letting the scalding water hit his chest. He scrubbed his hands over his face and exhaled deeply. </p><p>What the hell had he just done? </p><p>He had kissed Takumi Fujiwara, something that had admittedly been in the back of his mind since they met last summer at the exchange. He had held back from making a move for all this time, but the feelings had become unbearable, especially since they had begun spending practically every weekend together with D. And when Takumi had touched him in that moment, there was no way he could hold back anymore. </p><p>Takumi wasn’t the first guy he had kissed, he had kissed a couple, and had done even a little more than that. But it wasn’t something he was particularly proud of, and he certainly didn’t go around telling people he was into men as well. His family didn’t know, and importantly his brother didn’t know. He intended to keep it that way. But the fact that he had kissed a guy wasn’t the main issue. It was who the guy was. </p><p>Takumi Fujiwara was the downhill ace of their team, his <i>brother’s</i> team. His brother had handpicked him personally out of everyone they had raced in Gunma. He was the only person to ever beat his brother, and one of the only to ever beat him. The success of the team was reliant on he and Takumi’s unparalleled abilities and unequivocal dedication to the project. They couldn’t afford to slip up for even a moment. Getting involved with the downhill ace would only be trouble for the team, and he knew it. </p><p>He often felt that he had disappointed many people in his life. His parents. Himself. His brother was the last person he wanted to disappoint. Because he had always been there for him, when no one else was, when he was going through things that no one else could understand but him. When he had faced the lowest point in his life, his brother believed in him and gave him a purpose. His brother was the most important thing in his life. And the project was his brother’s dream, so he was going to do anything in his power to ensure its fulfillment.</p><p>And it was for that reason that he could not involve himself with Takumi Fujiwara. </p><p>And still. The image of Takumi flashed through his mind; his flustered face, hair falling over his eyes, his soft lips slightly parted as he stood quivering below him. The sounds of his soft pants echoed through his head. He thought about how Takumi’s fingers had felt gripped tightly around his wrist, and imagined how they would feel wrapped somewhere else. He felt himself becoming uncomfortable below his waist. He closed his eyes softly, leaning his head back against the tiled wall. He was going to move past his crush on Takumi Fujiwara. But in this moment, he didn’t care, he thought to himself as he reached one hand between his legs and inhaled sharply.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, thanks for the kudos and comments, here's chapter 3.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the expedition that weekend, Keisuke didn’t speak to him. </p><p>Not only did he not speak to him, but he didn’t spare him even so much as a glance, as if he didn’t exist. Takumi had felt extremely awkward in his presence, and had avoided making eye contact with him at first. But as the weekend proceeded, between their practices and their races, he stole a few quick glances. In their free moments, he found Keisuke speaking with Ryosuke, or with his mechanic. When they passed each other on the course during their practice, he felt his heart drop in his chest, and made sure to immediately avert his eyes and focus on the road in front of him. </p><p>Throughout the following week, Keisuke continued to ignore him. At the end of the night after practices, Keisuke left immediately. </p><p>Takumi was annoyed. At first, he had thought that Keisuke had felt as awkward as he did, and that was why he was ignoring him. But now, he was starting to think he was doing it on purpose. He made a point not to stand anywhere near him during their breaks, and maybe he was imagining it, but he felt like when they passed each other on their runs, the FD would flash by him a lot faster than usual. </p><p>It had been a week at this point, and he still hadn’t said a word to him. He felt the urge to approach him, but every time he was about to, he decided against it. What was he going to say?</p><p>Keisuke had <i>kissed</i> him. He had kissed him, and now he was pretending like he didn’t exist. Takumi felt hurt. </p><p>He also felt confused. Had he imagined the kiss? Maybe Keisuke had done it by accident, and was now pretending it didn’t happen. No, there was no way it was an accident. He saw the way Keisuke had looked at him before he did it, and maybe he was wrong, but he could’ve sworn he saw his face tinged a shade of pink before he had turned around. Then why was he acting like this now? It didn’t make any sense. Takumi had never been in a situation like this before, and didn’t know how to handle it. </p><p>When he got home that night, he buried his head in his pillow. Maybe he could call Itsuki, he might be able to give him some advice. He decided against it, realizing it probably wasn’t the best idea, especially in the middle of the night. </p><p>He sighed into his pillow. If Keisuke was going to pretend he didn’t exist, maybe he would just have to do the same. </p><p>The problem was, he didn’t want to. Pretending Keisuke didn’t exist would be like pretending the 86 didn’t exist; inconceivable. Keisuke wasn’t just his teammate; he was his biggest motivator. If there was ever a moment where he thought of giving up, the thought of the uphill ace would appear in the back of his mind, pushing him to the finish line. And after he had kissed him, forgetting about Keisuke seemed next to impossible. But if he was going to treat him like this, maybe he didn’t have a choice.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Their destination the following weekend was Chichibu, and he followed behind the FD the whole way there. Around mid way through their night of practice, he found himself sitting on the guardrail at the side of the lot, water bottle in one hand. He watched as Matsumoto messed around under the hood of the 86. He noticed a tall figure approaching him in the darkness, and quickly stiffened until he realized who it was.</p><p>“Fujiwara,” a deep, rich voice filled the air of the quiet corner as he approached. </p><p>“Ryosuke-san,” Takumi straightened himself, looking up to meet his dark, almost black eyes. His expression was hard, but purposeful. Though he and his brother were different in many ways, they both exuded the same aura. The kind that made everyone take notice when they entered a room, commanding everyone’s unfaltering attention.</p><p>“I would like to speak with you for a moment,” he continued once he had arrived to stand a couple of feet in front of him. His voice came out in that somewhat stern way it usually did when he spoke to most people. Takumi nodded and waited for him to continue.</p><p>“I was just analyzing this evening’s data and I noticed your times are quite inconsistent,” Takumi bit his lower lip. Had he really been that distracted?</p><p>“Is everything alright, Fujiwara?” he questioned, a slight edge of concern discernible in his tone, at least as much as Ryosuke was capable of. </p><p>What was he supposed to say? Your little brother kissed me and now he’s giving me the silent treatment. On top of that, you’re forcing me to stare at him through my windshield every 10 minutes. No, he couldn’t say that. It would only make the situation ten times as awkward as it already was. But he wasn’t alright. He was losing his concentration, and his performance was suffering as a result. He didn’t want to let this situation affect him like this. The team was important to him, and he knew it was important to Ryosuke; he didn’t want to disappoint him, or himself. But Keisuke was getting under his skin, whether he liked it or not.</p><p>“I’ve been feeling kind of tired today, I didn’t realize it was affecting my performance. I’m sorry, I won’t let it happen again.” He’d lied to him, at least the first half had been a lie. He intended for it not to happen again.</p><p>“I understand. Please, take a rest if you’re feeling fatigued, it would not be safe for you to drive in that state. Feel free to take a rest in one of the vans if you need to.” Ryosuke eyed him, with a somewhat strange look on his face, at least strange for him. </p><p>“Thank you, but I’ll be okay. My next runs will improve, I promise.” He tried to make himself sound as convincing as possible.</p><p>“Very well then. Please, do not hesitate to take a rest if you feel the urge.” He gave him a final nod before turning away to return to his workstation. </p><p>Ryosuke sounded like he didn’t believe a word he had said, but couldn’t be bothered to fight him on it. </p><p>Ryosuke seemed to always have this ability to see right through people and determine their true motives. It was probably what made him such a good leader for the team, he was always able to pinpoint their opponents’ weaknesses and come up with the perfect strategy to counter them. He wondered if Keisuke had told him about what happened, they were brothers after all. And they seemed really close at that, considering they spent most of their free time together. He hoped he hadn’t told him, lest he be uncomfortable around both of the brothers, rather than just the one. </p><p>He had always felt a little tense in Ryosuke’s presence, but he assumed that most people probably did. When he had first joined D, he felt awkward and out of place, but he had started to feel comfortable with Ryosuke at this point, almost as if he and the rest of the team were a second family to him. Even so, Ryosuke was still an intimidating person. But the tense feelings he felt around Ryosuke were completely different than the feelings he felt around his brother. He wasn’t having inappropriate fantasies about Ryosuke. </p><p>He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to regain himself, telling himself he would focus on nothing but the course for the rest of the night, before heading back to his car. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>The next night after their races were finished, he watched as Keisuke flirted with a girl. </p><p>The girl he had raced against, in the black FD, he couldn’t remember her name. She was cute, he couldn’t deny that.</p><p>It pissed him off. </p><p>He could feel the blood boiling inside him as he watched her make doe eyes at him and laugh at whatever he had said, him returning her the same smirk he had flashed at Takumi. The anger he felt building within him felt similar to the way he had felt when he raced Shingo Shoji. </p><p>He had no right to be mad. They weren’t together. They had never even dated, not even close. And still. He couldn’t help the anger that burned inside him. Takumi wasn’t unfamiliar with this feeling. He knew what it was. He was jealous.</p><p>Keisuke had kissed him barely a week ago, and here he was shamelessly flirting with a girl for everyone to see. Was he doing this on purpose just to mess with him? Could a person really be this cruel? Then again, it was Keisuke Takahashi. He had never claimed to be a nice person.</p><p>He felt his fist ball up to the side of him, and for a moment felt like walking over there and saying something. He wasn’t afraid as to back down from someone, especially if they were treating him wrongly. But he preferred to avoid confrontation if he could help it. He held back, despite himself. What was he going to do, fight him? Keisuke was a lot larger than he was, he knew that wouldn’t be a good idea. </p><p>Instead, he watched as Keisuke eyed the girl with that stupid grin plastered on his face, and felt the tears burning in his eyes. He turned away from them and made for his car, suddenly thankful he had parked it further away from the rest of the group. </p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next weekend, they had gone to Ibaraki. </p><p>Keisuke led the way there as he always did, and they began their practice when they arrived. Keisuke had been successfully avoiding confrontation with Takumi, and carrying on his routine as usual. But he couldn’t keep him out of his mind. He stole a few glances when he was certain he wasn’t paying attention, and allowed his eyes to linger on the 86 as it passed in front of him. This was nothing new for him. But ever since he had kissed him, thoughts of the downhill ace had felt a lot harder to avoid.</p><p>When they had gone to Saitama the previous weekend, he had gotten Kyoko’s number. He hoped they could go out sometime soon, that she could maybe serve as a distraction. He would be lying if he said he didn’t find her attractive, but he knew deep down he wasn’t truly interested in her. When he pulled back into the lot it was close to 5 in the morning. He parked the FD haphazardly and exited it, accepting a water bottle from Tomiguchi, and found a guardrail to lean against, feeling the exhaustion overcoming him. </p><p>“Keisuke, Fujiwara, can you come here for a minute?” Fumihiro called out to them from next to one of the vans. He pushed off the railing and walked over to where he was, seeing Takumi do the same out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>“Ryosuke would like for you both to sleep at an inn today, the owner said it would be fine. I just booked a room for you to stay in, it’s not too far from here,” Keisuke’s heart dropped in his chest. There was no way in hell he was staying in a room with Takumi. He had been carefully avoiding him for the past two weeks and this was the last thing he needed. Before he could object, Takumi beat him to it.</p><p>“I don’t mind sleeping in my car, it’s okay really,” he listened to the pleading, almost desperate tone of his voice. </p><p>“He doesn’t want you to. It will be very hot tomorrow, so it’s really not a good idea,” Keisuke turned to walk towards his brother who was standing by his laptop, out of earshot from them.</p><p>“Aniki.” He spoke brusquely. He didn’t look up from his computer.</p><p>“I don’t need to stay at an inn, I’m fine sleeping in the car like always.” He looked up at him. “No, Keisuke. It will not be safe. You will not have the optimal energy to perform tomorrow night.” His tone was firm.</p><p>“What about everyone else?”</p><p>“You two are the drivers, so your wellbeing is of utmost importance.”</p><p>“Aniki!” He raised his voice slightly, but not so much that the others could hear them. What the hell was his brother thinking? Maybe he knew something, and he was doing this intentionally. His brother didn’t just do things without having a specific goal in mind. </p><p>“You will stay at the inn, Keisuke.” He said resolutely, and Keisuke knew he wouldn’t be able to fight him on this. </p><p>At close to 7 in the morning, they had gotten into one of the vans and Fumihiro drove them to the nearby inn. Fumihiro led them to the room they were staying in before leaving to return to the others. </p><p>Keisuke made straight for the washroom without acknowledging Takumi. He changed into his yukata and splashed his face with water before exiting, and prayed that Takumi would already be sleeping.</p><p>When he entered the main room, he found Takumi laid on one of the futons on the floor, blanket over him and seemingly asleep. He internally relaxed and sat down on his own mat, laying down and pulling the blanket partway over himself. He would just have to get through today, and next time he would convince his brother to let him sleep in the car, or at least in a separate room. He closed his eyes and tried to let sleep overtake him. </p><p>He knew damn well he wouldn’t be falling asleep anytime soon, with Takumi Fujiwara sleeping a foot away from him, wearing nothing but a robe. He tried to focus on anything but that thought; tonight’s opponents, the course, his strategy. </p><p>After some time had passed, a quiet voice filled the room.</p><p>“Keisuke-san..” </p><p>Fuck. He really didn’t want to do this right now, especially when they were all alone in this room. He didn’t respond, keeping his eyes closed.</p><p>“Keisuke-san.” He spoke again after a minute or so, still keeping his voice low. He heard rustling from next to him. Takumi clearly knew that he wasn’t sleeping. He knew he wouldn’t be able to put an end to this unless he responded. Keisuke opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. </p><p>“Can we talk?” Takumi spoke, sounding slightly nervous. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Takumi had sat up on his mat, and was seated cross-legged. The thin yukata was tied tightly near his waist, but the top of his chest peeked out of it. God dammit. </p><p>“Go to sleep,” he finally responded, hoping it would be enough to end this. He wasn’t that lucky.</p><p>“No. Not until you talk to me.” The tone in Takumi’s voice had shifted and he was slightly taken aback by it. He was not going to talk about anything. Not here. Not now.</p><p>“Tonight’s opponents are gonna be tough. Go to sleep.” He said straightly, still not looking at him. </p><p>“You’ve been ignoring me for the past two weeks..” Takumi began, sounding a bit nervous but firmly holding his ground. He hesitated before continuing. “I thought.. we were starting to become friends,”</p><p><i>Shit</i>. He didn’t want to hear Takumi saying these things. He felt a tiny pang in his chest, pissed at himself that he had made Takumi feel this way. But he needed this to end before it went any further. </p><p>“We’re friends. Go to sleep.” He said firmly, and shut his eyes. </p><p>“No. You’ve been treating me like crap and that’s all you can say?” Keisuke sat up at that. Takumi had raised his voice to regular volume by this point, the anger clear in his tone. He had never heard Takumi speak this way before, and he had to admit, it was kind of a turn on.</p><p>“I’m treating you the same as always,” He spoke evenly, finally meeting Takumi’s eyes, staring daggers into them. He could see the pained expression in them. Takumi interjected before he could say anything else.</p><p>“No, you’re not and you know it! I never did anything for you to be doing this!” He sounded exasperated, having raised his voice further and was basically yelling at him at this point. Keisuke wasn’t going to sit there and be yelled at.</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about, so just shut up,” he raised his voice slightly, narrowing his eyes at Takumi, malice filling his tone. He instantly regretted it. </p><p>“What’s wrong with you?!” Takumi had stood up, towering over him. “You..You kissed me! And now you won’t even look at me!” He spoke, hesitating before finishing. The anger was still alive in his tone, but he had averted his eyes after that last part, face starting to turn red. </p><p>Keisuke pushed himself off the mat to stand, now looking down at Takumi, their bodies only a few inches apart. Takumi met his eyes, looking a bit fearful, but didn’t back down. </p><p>“And what are you gonna do about it?” He glowered at him, lowering his voice, challenging him to continue. </p><p>Without hesitating, Takumi forcefully pressed his lips to Keisuke’s, grabbing both of his arms in each hand. </p><p>At that point, it was all over for him. </p><p>He held Takumi’s jaw in one hand, gripping his hip tightly with the other and fervently returned the kiss. He opened his mouth wider, Takumi doing the same, giving each other greater access. He pushed his body against Takumi’s, the hardness in his crotch pressing against him, and Takumi gasped quietly into the kiss. Takumi scraped his fingers down Keisuke’s sides, stopping at his waist and holding tightly. </p><p>He released Takumi’s jaw from his hand and reached down, grabbing him through the thin yukata. He stroked him through the fabric, feeling Takumi’s body tremble as he held Keisuke’s waist tighter. Keisuke felt Takumi slowly drag one hand down and grab him as well, and tried to stifle a groan. His fingers moved around Keisuke slowly, almost teasingly. This guy was going to kill him. </p><p>Keisuke removed his mouth from Takumi’s and brought it to his neck, sucking roughly. A quiet, almost indiscernible moan escaped Takumi’s lips, and it was the most arousing thing he had probably ever heard. Keisuke looked up at his face, Takumi’s eyes almost closed, face flushed a faint red and thought he would lose it right then. He glided his hand along the fabric and reached it up the slit of Takumi’s yukata, grabbing him bare. Takumi’s breath hitched as he stroked the slick end, digging his fingers deeper into Keisuke’s waist. </p><p>He removed his hand from Takumi and grabbed his arm, nudging him downward and somewhat forcefully lowering him onto the mat. </p><p>Takumi laid back onto the mat, staring at Keisuke wide eyed as he straddled him, setting a knee on either side of his hips. Keisuke brought a hand to his mouth and licked it while Takumi continued to watch him with a dazed expression, captivated by his action. He reached his wettened hand back up Takumi’s robe, grabbing him again and resumed stroking him. He then watched as Takumi licked his own hand and brought it up Keisuke’s yukata that had separated down the middle, and gripped his bare skin. He lowered himself to meet Takumi’s face, taking his lower lip between his teeth and sucking as Takumi stroked him, matching his pace. Takumi threw his head back and raised his hips into Keisuke’s touch, as much as Keisuke’s weight over him would permit. </p><p>Takumi’s breath came out hot and fast against Keisuke’s face, and Keisuke gripped him tighter, quickening his pace. He gripped the bedding next to Takumi’s head in the fist of his free hand, sloppily moving his lips to suck and lick the side of Takumi’s mouth. He felt Takumi pull on the tie of his yukata roughly. After a moment of struggling with the tie, Takumi gave up and reached his arm inside, gripping his back harshly.</p><p>He felt his body begin to shake unsteadily over Takumi and prayed he wouldn’t come before him. He continued to lick and suck around his mouth and felt Takumi’s thighs tense between his legs. Keisuke rubbed his thumb right over his slit and felt Takumi give out underneath him.</p><p>“Kei—suke..” he choked out quietly and he felt his hand fill with warm spurts of fluid. The sound was all he needed to be thrown over the edge as he lowered his hips forcefully against Takumi’s touch, coming into his hand with a low grunt. </p><p>They stayed like that for a few minutes as Keisuke held his shaking body over him, the sounds of their harsh pants filled the quiet room. Light slipped through the room through a crack in the drawn blinds.</p><p>Keisuke eventually removed himself to stand, heading for the bathroom as Takumi’s eyes fluttered open partially, watching him. </p><p>Keisuke rinsed his hands quickly and wiped himself off before wetting another cloth with warm water. When he came back he found Takumi still laying there, eyes closed and motionless. He heard him softly inhaling and exhaling. </p><p>This idiot. How could he have fallen asleep that easily. Keisuke huffed and lowered himself to his knees next to Takumi. He looked at Takumi’s hand, coated in his come, and gently wiped it with the warm cloth. He wiped the part of his stomach that peeked out of the yukata, carefully as to not wake him. He then discarded the cloth to the side before laying back on his own futon; this time, sleep came easily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that day, Takumi and Keisuke’s relationship was set into overdrive.</p>
<p>They left Ibaraki that night, returning to Gunma with another victory. Though, he had damaged the suspension of the 86 during that race, and was upset at himself over it. He and Keisuke didn’t speak at the course that night either, and he was worried what that meant, after what had happened in the hotel. But when he had stopped after the sixth round of his battle to fill up on gas, his eyes travelled across the lot, where he found Keisuke smirking at him. Takumi’s face burned up, but he returned him a small smile before getting back to his car. </p>
<p>The pace of their relationship accelerated after that. At their midweek practices, Keisuke waited for him at the end of the night like he had done before. They drove together a bit, but Keisuke would end up pulling into a deserted lot on the side of the road part way through and he would follow. They would sit in the lot as before and talk for a while, about Project D, how they started driving, anything really. Keisuke usually ended up pulling him into a kiss at some point, or if Takumi was feeling bold, he would make the move. Keisuke would occasionally reach his hand up Takumi’s shirt, or in his pants, and Takumi didn’t stop him. Though, he felt apprehensive about doing this kind of thing in public, even though it was pitch black and the road was mostly deserted at that time. </p>
<p>Keisuke told him not to tell anyone, especially his brother. He agreed, and he didn’t intend to. </p>
<p>For the majority of the year, Takumi had felt lonely. After he had graduated and Natsuki had left for Tokyo, the feeling became apparent. Especially at 4 am when he was alone with his thoughts. He spent five days a week at his job, his weekends with D, continued helping his father with the deliveries, and visited his friends occasionally when he had some free time. He felt like he should’ve been happy. There was nothing wrong with his life and he was doing well with the team, consistently improving. But he still felt this feeling creep up on him, like he wasn’t truly happy at all, simply going through the motions. He needed something more. He needed the company of someone, someone that wasn’t his friends. </p>
<p>He didn’t know what was going on between him and Keisuke, but whatever it was, ever since they had gotten closer, he didn’t feel those feelings anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takumi pulled the 86 into the small lot the team had occupied that evening, just as the sun was setting. He exited the car and Matsumoto followed, heading straight for the hood to prop up. Takumi watched and listened intently as Matsumoto explained the adjustment he was making, and he tried to take mental notes. After a few moments Takumi stepped away, towards one of the vans to retrieve a specific tool that Matsumoto requested. As he was about to step into the back of the van, a calloused hand grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him to the opposite side of the van, facing away from the group. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, and yet each time he was equally as caught off guard.</p>
<p>Shining cobalt eyes stared down at him, Keisuke’s lips pulling into a devious smirk. </p>
<p>“Looking for something?” he spoke in that suggestive, amused way, keeping his voice low. He took a step forward, forcing Takumi to be backed against the van. No matter how much time he and Keisuke had spent together, when he spoke to him like this, it made his heart pound erratically in his chest and his body become a degree warmer. </p>
<p>“I—I need a wrench..” his voice trailed off as he felt Keisuke run a hand up his thigh.</p>
<p>Keisuke leaned his face close to his and whispered.</p>
<p>
  <i>“I need something too.”</i>
</p>
<p>He leaned down to kiss him slowly, teasingly. Takumi angled his head up to return the kiss. He felt Keisuke’s hand run up his side, and Takumi gripped the front of his shirt for support, parting his lips further. Keisuke pressed his crotch against Takumi’s, before leaning to whisper into his ear huskily.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Breaks over.”</i>
</p>
<p>He pulled away from him as Takumi caught his breath, face flustered, and watched as Keisuke readjusted his shirt. </p>
<p>“No more slacking, downhill ace.” He said, raising his volume. He narrowed his expression at him, before turning away, returning to his car.</p>
<p>Takumi stood there with a stupid smile on his face, and realized he wouldn’t be able to return to his car until the problem in his pants disappeared. </p>
<p>Takumi felt that it was kind of exciting, hiding this secret from everyone. He had never had a secret relationship before, or whatever this was. It felt thrilling, to reach out and hold his hand behind their backs, knowing that someone could look over and see at any moment. And Keisuke didn’t pull away. </p>
<p>The fact that they were not being open about this made the situation that much more intense. It also made the stakes a lot higher. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following weekend, the team set out for Hakone. This time, they had rented a cabin for everyone to stay at, since they were to have multiple battles in the area. Takumi was glad that everyone would be able to have a proper sleep for once, and get to have a shower as well. But he was especially happy when Fumihiro had told him that there was a separate loft upstairs for the drivers to sleep. As he drove behind the FD through the mountainous roads, his mind wandered. The last time he and Keisuke were at a hotel during their expedition, <i>that</i> had happened. He imagined that things would probably not occur that way this time, since they were not going to be there alone. But still, he felt anxious at the thought of sleeping in the same room as Keisuke, even more anxious than he had felt the last time. But this was a different kind of anxiety, he thought to himself as he pulled up the long driveway, parking the 86. The cabin was quite large, larger than he expected. </p>
<p>As everyone settled in, quickly eating before getting to bed, Takumi let the others go ahead of him to use the bathroom before having his turn. </p>
<p>Takumi exited the washroom, having changed into a t-shirt and stripped off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. The lights had been turned out as everyone else had already gotten into their beds, but the rising sun shined through the cracks in the blinds. He quietly climbed the ladder that led to the loft, hoping not to disturb anyone. When he reached the top, he peered into the room. It was fairly spacious, with a large window facing the forest with the curtains drawn and two western style beds.  </p>
<p>Laying on the bed closest to the window was Keisuke, dressed similarly to him, staring up at the ceiling with his arms folded above his head. When he stepped into the room, he turned his head towards him. </p>
<p>“Took you long enough.”</p>
<p>The corner of his lips lifted into a smile and Takumi felt his face warm as he stepped further into the room. <i>Had he been waiting up for him?</i> Keisuke sat up, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. </p>
<p>As Takumi moved to sit on his own bed, Keisuke grabbed both of his hands, pulling him to stand in between his legs. Takumi’s heart rate picked up as he looked down into Keisuke’s expression, his eyes deep and pensive. He gulped, feeling nervous at their proximity. Keisuke met his gaze, tightening the grip on his hands slightly. He pulled him down a bit and leaned up. Keisuke kissed him. He ran his hands up his arms, sending chills through Takumi’s body. </p>
<p>“Keisuke-san..” he spoke softly when he pulled away from the kiss, his face inches above his. Keisuke stared at him, like he was trying to look right through him. </p>
<p>Takumi placed a hand softly on his jaw. </p>
<p>Keisuke wrapped a hand around his wrist, kissing the palm of his hand. He dragged Takumi’s hand across his face, stopping it when his fingers reached his lips. Keisuke brought two of Takumi’s fingers into his mouth and sucked. Takumi watched him, feeling the heat build between his legs. </p>
<p>Keisuke stood up and grabbed both of his hands again, walking him back towards the other bed. He leaned down, taking his bottom lip between his lips and sucking, as the back of Takumi’s legs hit the bed. Takumi’s breath hitched, as Keisuke nudged him to sit down, guiding him to lay on the bed. Takumi laid down as his heart rate increased further, Keisuke settling in between his legs.</p>
<p>Takumi became painfully aware as Keisuke continued kissing him that there were five people sleeping a few feet below them. He was pretty sure this cabin wasn’t soundproof. He knew they couldn’t be doing this here. They were supposed to be keeping this a secret, he thought to himself, but his mind hazed over as Keisuke trailed his lips down his jaw to his neck, licking and sucking. He wrapped his hands behind Keisuke’s back, fingers pressing over the defined muscles. As Keisuke sucked his neck harder, he gasped softly.</p>
<p>“Keis—uke,” he tried to form the words “..We..”  </p>
<p>Keisuke pulled his lips away from his neck and hovered his face directly over his.</p>
<p>“Can you be quiet?” he asked, voice low and raspy, almost a whisper. Takumi stared into his deep blue eyes, feeling his face become flushed. He knew they couldn’t do this. The walls in this cabin were thin, and it was dead silent in there. </p>
<p>Takumi nodded.</p>
<p>Keisuke reached his hands up Takumi’s shirt, running his fingers over his abs and chest. Goosebumps raised on the surface of his skin under his touch. Keisuke pulled the shirt over his head, and he lifted his arms to assist him. With his shirt now off, Keisuke gripped at his waist and pressed his lips to his chest, kissing him with his tongue hot and wet on him. He reached a hand down to the hem of Keisuke’s shirt, fisting it in his hand and tried to keep his breathing quiet. He laced his other hand through Keisuke’s golden locks, softly grasping them between his fingers, and watched through half-lidded eyes as he worked on his chest. </p>
<p>Keisuke lowered his mouth to suck on a sensitive area of Takumi’s abs, and he let a quiet pant escape his lips. Keisuke immediately reached a hand up to press against his mouth and Takumi softly breathed against it. Takumi slowly reached his hand up the back of Keisuke’s shirt, gripping at the muscle. He licked Keisuke’s hand, still clamped over his mouth, and felt his hot breath exhale against his abdomen. </p>
<p>Takumi’s eyes quickly darted towards the doorway, making sure no one was there. He gripped the back of Keisuke’s shirt in both hands, attempting to pull it off. Keisuke sat up, finishing the job for him, and tossed his shirt across the room, wincing at the sound it made. </p>
<p>Keisuke’s body was toned, his chest and abs well defined, skin slightly tan. Takumi ran a hand across his chest instinctively, feeling the warm skin become bumpy under his fingers. </p>
<p>The blonde smiled at him before leaning back down to kiss him, forcing his tongue in between his lips. He felt his fingers loop into the waistband of his boxers. Keisuke gently tugged the fabric down his thighs, moving down to pull them to his ankles and off completely as Takumi watched, heart beating in his chest.</p>
<p>With his body completely exposed to him, he suddenly became aware that Keisuke had never seen him completely naked like this. He suddenly felt self conscious, his skin flushing dark as Keisuke stared down at his body. </p>
<p>Keisuke smiled at him softly, before leaning his face close to his. </p>
<p><i>“Cute”</i>  he whispered.</p>
<p>Takumi held his face in both hands, bringing his lips to his. He deepened the kiss.</p>
<p>After a moment, Keisuke pulled away, moving down the bed. Takumi’s heart pounded in his chest as Keisuke reached his thigh, sucking at it, before grabbing his erection. He stroked him for a moment slowly, before taking him into his mouth. Takumi saw white before clamping his lips shut, ensuring he wouldn’t make any sounds. </p>
<p>Keisuke took him fully into his mouth, sucking hotly and gripped his thigh in one hand. Takumi watched him with half-lidded eyes. He knew he wasn’t going to last long. He reached a hand down, fisting blond hair in one hand and gripped the bedspread in his other. </p>
<p>Keisuke continued masterfully working him before he released him from his mouth, breathing audibly. He licked his length, up to his slit, and looked up at him. Takumi choked out a pant and reactively slammed a hand over his mouth, praying that it hadn’t been loud. Keisuke looked at him with an amused glint in his eye.</p>
<p>He took him into his mouth again, sucking rougher and faster now, and Takumi clamped his hand harder over his mouth, shutting his eyes tightly. After about another ten seconds, his legs clenched and unclenched and he knew he was finished. He came hard into his mouth, exhaling sharply into his hand. </p>
<p>He laid on the bed spent, and tried to keep his breathing as quiet as possible. He watched in awe through half-lidded eyes as Keisuke swallowed his come, wiping the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. </p>
<p>The room was silent for some time as he steadied his breathing.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes again slightly, and found Keisuke still in between his legs, watching him. He felt he had regained his energy enough, and sat up.</p>
<p>Takumi held Keisuke by the waist with his shaky arms, pulled him closer and kissed him. Keisuke returned the kiss, but after a moment pulled away. Takumi felt confused as he felt Keisuke laying him back down onto the bed. Keisuke kissed him again before leaning up and speaking softly into his ear.</p>
<p>“Sleep.”</p>
<p>Takumi’s mind hazed as he felt his warm breath against his ear. He had wanted to return the favour, his eyes trailing down to gaze at the bulge in Keisuke’s underwear. He felt the exhaustion overcoming him, realizing he had been awake for nearly 24 hours at this point and his eyes began closing against his control. He felt Keisuke move off the bed and heard him get into the bed next to him, and Takumi pulled the cover over himself before completely knocking out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks again for the feedback guys, here's chapter 5.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keisuke knew he shouldn’t be doing this.</p><p>He knew this was a dangerous game. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He told himself he was going to stay away from Takumi Fujiwara at all costs, at least until this year was over. But it was too late. He had far less self control than he thought he did.</p><p>To him, Takumi was an enigma. He was attracted to him, and felt a strong urge to be around him. But it was more than that. There was something about him, something that he didn’t fully understand. He had noticed this from the first time they met last summer, and it had immediately drawn him to him.</p><p>It was the same something that made him want to see Fujiwara beat his brother. Though, he never thought it would actually happen, and when it did he was floored and upset for Ryosuke. But there was a part of him deep down that was satisfied, as much as he was ashamed to admit it.</p><p>There was something about him that he just couldn’t stay away from.</p><p>He revered his skill, the way he took control of the pass like he owned it. On the outside, he came off as unassuming and unexceptional. But on the inside he knew Takumi was stronger than anyone he had ever met. It almost made him feel a little inferior at times, like he would never be able to reach him. But he knew that wasn’t true. He was confident in his abilities, in their abilities together.</p><p>But Takumi Fujiwara was someone who always seemed clouds away, and he wanted to figure him out in every sense of the word.</p><p>And now, Keisuke knew that he couldn’t keep him out of his life.</p><p>He was in too deep at this point. There was <em>no way</em> he could stop now.</p><p>But the situation was becoming risky. Last weekend at the cabin, that shouldn’t have happened. Not that he regretted it; he enjoyed every second of it. But the risk was too high. They could’ve easily been caught if they had been a tiny bit louder.</p><p>The only way this was going to work is if he put some distance between them. At least when they were with D. Things needed to be kept professional when they were with the team. They had to maintain their reputation.</p><p>But it was stressful, being in this position. Whenever he was around his brother, he felt a sick guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was very close to him, close enough that he could tell him almost anything. Ryosuke was a little more closed off with his emotions, but he could usually figure them out on his own. But just this time, he would have to keep this from him, at least until D was over. Even after that, he didn’t know if he could bring himself to tell him.</p><p>There was no turning back anymore. For Takumi Fujiwara, he would have to endure.</p><p>-</p><p>At their midweek practice, Keisuke didn’t talk to him. He expected to be pulled behind one of the vans and kissed stupid at some point, but it didn’t happen. He didn’t even look over to him as he sometimes would, sending a smile that heated Takumi from the inside out. He wondered if he did something to piss him off and tried to think back, but came up short.</p><p>His mood seemed off overall, like something was bothering him. He could’ve been imagining it. Maybe he was just too focused on the course that night, impervious to outside distractions.</p><p>When they met up later that night, Keisuke told him.</p><p>He told him they couldn’t be around each other when they were with the team. It made sense, he guessed. He wanted this to be kept a secret, and Takumi did as well, for the most part. And their activities had become riskier and riskier in the presence of the others. But it didn’t bother him any less. He didn’t really like having to pretend in front of people. Though he wasn’t a very expressive person, he was genuine with his emotions, and didn’t know how to act any other way. He was also a private person. He didn’t think it was anyone’s business what the state of his love life was.</p><p>But still, it became hard. To have to be around him so often, and not even be able to hold his hand.</p><p> </p><p>At their expedition the following week, they were back in Hakone. They avoided each other, as planned, and he tried not to let it bother him. But he knew it did, deep down. He thought Keisuke didn’t seem happy that night either. Though, Keisuke had a tendency to be moody, so this wasn’t really out of the ordinary. Nevertheless, they both kept their focus, and he felt practice was successful. He was confident that they both knew the course well, and would come up with wins tomorrow, most likely.  </p><p>The team went back to their cabin early in the morning.</p><p>But this time, when he went up to their room after getting ready for bed, Keisuke was already asleep.</p><p>He felt a little disheartened. A part of him hoped Keisuke would be waiting for him like the last time. He knew what they did last time couldn’t happen this time. But he wanted to at least be able to kiss him. Or maybe lay in bed next to him.</p><p>He defeatedly went to lay in his own bed.</p><p>He gazed over towards Keisuke, watching as his chest rose and fell and listened to the quiet breathing.</p><p>It didn’t feel good. It made him feel unwanted. But he knew that wasn’t the case. When they were alone in the middle of the night, in an abandoned parking lot, or in one of their cars, Keisuke made him feel anything but unwanted.</p><p>But lately, the opportunities to see Keisuke outside the team had been fewer. When they weren't practicing with the team, Keisuke was practicing alone on Akagi, practically every night, as was Takumi, though, perhaps not as stringently as Keisuke. Their opponents in Kanagawa had become tougher and tougher, he could feel the stress and pressure they were both experiencing. As well, he continued to do the deliveries as usual. They couldn't see each other during the day, either, since he worked full time. These were some of the only moments they could be alone together.</p><p>He continued to watch the blonde, t-shirt draped loosely over his breathing chest.</p><p>He was just going to have to get used to this, he thought to himself. He watched as Keisuke rolled onto his side, still in a deep sleep. His golden hair messily covered his eyes. Takumi smiled to himself. He had always fallen asleep before Keisuke and woken up after him, so he had never got to see him sleeping. He thought he looked cute, docile even. Completely different than Keisuke awake.</p><p>He hesitantly reached his arm out towards Keisuke’s bed, and gently placed a hand on his that was resting near the edge. He lightly caressed it with his fingertips. He knew if Keisuke woke up right now, he was probably going to get smacked. But he didn’t care at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>The next week, things came to a head.</p><p>They had both just finished their first five laps, at 80 percent, per Ryosuke’s instructions. He pulled the 86 back into the lot and got out, hazily going to approach his mechanic. But not before a loud voice caught his attention.</p><p>“What the hell was that, Fujiwara?”</p><p>Takumi whipped his body around to face him, taken aback. Keisuke stood a distance away, but his voice was loud enough to carry across the lot. He watched as he folded his arms across his chest, sending him a harsh look.</p><p>Takumi stood there wide-eyed, unsure what was going on. Keisuke had never spoken to him like this, at least not since they became teammates. He stood there confused, feeling his heart rate accelerate at this sudden confrontation. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as the others turned to look over at them.</p><p>“Um—I—”</p><p>“At the last corner you almost hit me, are you insane?”</p><p>Takumi’s eyes widened even further, still stunned as to what was happening. He felt his face heat. Standing a couple of feet behind Keisuke was Kenta, snickering at him. He always thought that kid didn’t like him. He wasn’t sure why exactly. Maybe it had something to do with his relationship with Keisuke.</p><p>He didn’t know how he was supposed to respond.</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“That’s enough, Keisuke.”</p><p>Ryosuke cut him off before he could try to. “Everyone, resume with your current activities.” He’d said, and didn’t need to say it twice as everyone immediately obliged, turning away from the commotion. He approached his brother, pulling him away from the group to talk to him. He internally thanked Ryosuke for saving him.</p><p>As Matsumoto began speaking with him, something about the alignment, he zoned out. When he looked towards Keisuke moments later, he had pulled away from his brother and was looking directly at him. Keisuke sent him a nod, raising his eyebrows slightly at him. Takumi hesitantly nodded back.</p><p>Takumi felt like he was experiencing whiplash before his mind finally settled. He thought he could figure out what had just happened.</p><p>Keisuke was pretending. Pretending to be pissed at him, maybe so that the others wouldn’t associate them with each other.</p><p>But was that really necessary, he thought to himself. He wasn’t sure if it accomplished anything. All it did was leave him feeling embarrassed. Being yelled at by Keisuke wasn’t something that he enjoyed. He didn’t think anyone would. Keisuke knew how to make his words cut deep.</p><p>That night, when they were alone, Keisuke had apologized. But it didn’t really make him feel much better. The whole situation was starting to make him feel sick in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>On the Monday of the following week, when Takumi got home from work, he threw himself on his bed, exhausted. It was close to 8 o’clock, but he figured he should go to bed early tonight. His sleep schedule had been a mess, especially the past month. He thought it would be the perfect night to catch up on his sleep. Keisuke couldn’t see him tonight, said he had some sort of Red Suns business to deal with.</p><p>
  <em>Keisuke.</em>
</p><p>He closed his eyes, the image of him flashing through his mind. His eyes, always deep and dark, his hair, golden, messy, falling into his face. The way his body looked, wearing nothing but his underwear. The way his hands felt on him, touching him like he owned him, but also in a kind of gentle way, like he was delicate and valuable.</p><p>The way Keisuke spoke to him when they were all alone, like he was a different person. He made Takumi feel like he was the most special person in the world. He didn’t think he was, by a long shot. He deep down really didn’t understand why Keisuke had taken an interest in him. He didn’t think he necessarily deserved the attention, there was really nothing that special about him. He wasn’t blind, he knew Keisuke could get anyone he wanted, girl or guy. But he wanted him.</p><p>Keisuke was everything he wasn’t, in a way, and maybe that’s what attracted him to him.</p><p>The uneasy feeling set into his stomach.</p><p>He didn’t want to hide this anymore. He thought it wouldn’t be a big deal, but it was becoming too difficult for him. He wanted to not feel this anxiety when he was with the team, to be able to tell his friends he was dating someone. But were they really even dating? He didn’t know exactly. Maybe Keisuke didn’t consider it that. But it was the closest thing to dating he could imagine.</p><p>Maybe Ryosuke wouldn’t even care. He didn’t seem like a judgmental person, and their performance had been as usual; they had both been dramatically improving with each expedition.</p><p><em>But what if he did</em>. What if he lost his respect for him, for being unprofessional, or for the other reason that he didn’t want to even consider. He also didn’t want to be the cause of ruining a relationship between brothers. He didn’t have siblings of his own, but he knew, he could just tell when he watched them interact that their bond was stronger than he could ever know.</p><p>He didn’t even want to know what the rest of the team’s reaction would be. Or worse, if word got out, what their opponents would think.</p><p>Truthfully, he didn’t think his father would even care. Takumi felt awkward talking to him about his romantic interests in general, so he would probably rather not mention it. But he didn’t think it would be a big deal if he were to find out. Maybe Keisuke’s parents were different.  </p><p>He rubbed his hands over his face. He just wished everything could be simpler.</p><p>He closed his eyes, but the uneasy feeling within him didn’t subside.</p><p>Takumi reached over to his nightstand, picking up his cellphone. He dialled the familiar number that he knew by heart, and waited as it rang. He knew Keisuke would kill him if he found out, but he couldn’t keep this in any longer.</p><p>After a few rings, they answered.</p><p>“Yo, Itsuki…do you wanna meet at the lake in a bit?” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takumi picked up a small stone, throwing it, and watched as it skipped across the waves. The lake was beautiful this time of the night, the water sparkling under the pale moon, the mountain visible in the distance. He picked up another, his eyes locked on it as it sank through the current.</p>
<p>“Takumi, you look even more miserable than usual.” </p>
<p>He rolled his eyes lightly.</p>
<p>Itsuki was the person who probably knew him better than anyone. They had been friends for as long as he could remember, and had watched each other as they grew up. Though they were very different in a lot of ways, it was probably what made their friendship last this long. They balanced each other out. </p>
<p>He felt that they could understand each other on a different level. And though Itsuki was known to be oblivious a lot of the time, he could always detect small changes in Takumi’s personality. </p>
<p>He was also always there for him. He was his number one supporter; he had always believed in him, believed that he would win when others didn’t. He truly was a great friend, and Takumi felt that he often took that for granted. And it made him feel that much worse that he had kept something important in his life from him. </p>
<p>“Come on, what’s the problem, didn’t you guys win on the weekend?”</p>
<p>Takumi picked up another rock, throwing it across. “I..”</p>
<p>“I’ve kind of been seeing someone..”</p>
<p>“WHAT!? Are you serious? When were you gonna tell me!” That was pretty much the reaction he expected.</p>
<p>“Who is she? Do I know her? Takumi I can’t believe you have a girlfriend and you hid this from me! Are we even friends?” He continued, sounding exasperated. </p>
<p>Takumi felt his face start to turn a bit red. He faced the lake, trying to think of how he would word this.</p>
<p>“It’s really not a big deal..” </p>
<p>“Not a big deal! Takumi!” Takumi sighed lightly. He watched as the small ripples in the darkened water rhythmically moved together.</p>
<p>“She’s someone that I met racing…in Saitama,” He would have to lie a little bit. His reaction was already like this and he didn’t even know anything. He couldn’t even imagine how Itsuki would react if he told him he was messing around with Keisuke Takahashi. </p>
<p>“In Saitama!” Takumi ran a hand through his hair, waiting for his shock to subside. </p>
<p>After a moment he saw Itsuki pick up another rock, throwing it out far. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He sounded a bit hurt, and Takumi instantly felt even guiltier. He knew if Itsuki was dating someone, he would’ve told him immediately. But this situation just wasn’t the same. He played with the stone in between his fingers before releasing it into the water.</p>
<p>“It’s just..she wanted to keep it a secret.” He watched as the soft waves crashed into each other.</p>
<p>“What? Why? She should be proud to be dating the top driver in Gunma—no, in Kanto,” </p>
<p>Takumi furrowed his brow, his eyes tracing the outline of the mountain in the distance. He looked back down at the shining water, softening his features. “It’s kind of complicated…she’s worried how it will affect her team, since we’re rivals…and what her family will think.” That wasn’t exactly true, but it was close enough that it would suffice. Truthfully, he didn’t know Keisuke’s exact motivations. But he had his own reservations himself, so he thought he could understand for the most part. </p>
<p>Itsuki watched him for a moment, his expression changing a bit.</p>
<p>“Takumi..that doesn’t make any sense. Maybe she’s embarrassed of you or something.” He knew he hadn’t said it to be mean, but it did sting a bit. </p>
<p><i>Was Keisuke embarrassed of him?</i> The thought made him sick. He didn’t want to contemplate that possibility. </p>
<p>He shook his head lightly, and decided not to say anything else. They continued to skip stones in silence, until Itsuki spoke again. </p>
<p>“Takumi…that isn’t right. You can’t let her treat you like that.” His tone had softened and he could hear the concern in his voice. Takumi just listened, taking in his words.</p>
<p>“You should tell her off. Tell her how you feel.”</p>
<p>“Itsuki, I’m not gonna tell her off..” Itsuki wasn’t necessarily known for his advice-giving skills, but he still appreciated his words. </p>
<p>“Well, you have to do something,” he said as he picked up another stone, cursing as it dropped after one skip. They continued to skip them silently, until eventually they had gone back to their cars and taken off.</p>
<p>When Takumi got home that night, he nodded to his father who was sitting in front of the TV and he nodded back, before heading to his room. </p>
<p>He was glad he had been able to talk to someone about this finally. But somehow, it had made him feel even worse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takumi stared out the windshield of the FD, into the darkened sky, dotted with stars. Seated in the passenger seat, the car smelled of worn leather and faintly of cigarettes. The interior was spotless however, he could tell Keisuke took care of it. Keisuke reached over and picked up Takumi’s hand that was rested on his thigh, playing with his fingers absentmindedly. </p>
<p>They had driven to a small town north of Akagi that he was unfamiliar with, and found a small lot to park at on a deserted road. It was quiet, quieter than it would have been had they gone to Akagi. They had stopped at a convenience store on the way there, getting some drinks and snacks, before driving around until they found somewhere secluded to stop. The eight-six sat a few meters away, the white body glowing under the moon.</p>
<p>Keisuke continued to play with his fingers in between his own, while focused on nothing in particular. After a moment he set his hand down. </p>
<p>“Damn, it’s cold tonight,” Takumi watched as he pulled the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands.</p>
<p>Keisuke glanced over at him, meeting his eyes. Takumi met his burning stare before looking down at his hands. </p>
<p>When he looked up again, Keisuke was focused out the windshield, at the starred black sky. His eyes traced the outline of Keisuke’s profile.</p>
<p>“Keisuke-san”</p>
<p>He turned his head and hummed at him. </p>
<p>“I..” He began, carefully watching his expression. Keisuke looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He needed to just come right out with it. He couldn’t hold this in any longer.</p>
<p>“I don’t like hiding this.” He said, quietly. Keisuke continued to meet his face before turning his head back towards the window. </p>
<p>“You know we don’t have a choice, Fujiwara” he spoke soberly. That wasn’t what Takumi had wanted to hear. He watched Keisuke’s expression, making out what he thought to be a distressed look in his sharp eyes. He took another breath before speaking again, a bit louder this time.</p>
<p>“Is that really true?” His gaze stayed attached to Keisuke’s face. His expression became hard.</p>
<p>“This is how it has to be.” He said straightly, his slightly agitated gaze still facing the windshield. </p>
<p>Takumi narrowed his own expression, his eyes still locked on Keisuke’s. He watched him closely. Keisuke didn’t say anything else, still refusing to meet his gaze. </p>
<p>He let a minute or so pass before taking a breath and responding. </p>
<p>“Then maybe…we should stop.”</p>
<p>The car fell silent. He could feel his heart pumping in his chest as his eyes burned into the side of Keisuke’s face. He squeezed the cuff of his jacket under his fingers. </p>
<p>What felt like an hour of painful silence passed before Keisuke finally turned to face him, looking him directly in the eyes. His expression had gone cold. </p>
<p>“If that’s what you want. We’ll stop.” he spoke, his voice devoid of any emotion. </p>
<p>Takumi’s heart dropped in his chest. </p>
<p>He felt a burning sensation in the place it should be. His whole body felt as if it had gone numb, staring into icy blue eyes. </p>
<p>Takumi really hadn’t been serious. He had meant it more as an empty threat, to try to get him to give in. But Keisuke sounded dead serious. He felt paralyzed in his place, his ears ringing with the words Keisuke had just said. <i>We’ll stop</i>.</p>
<p>Keisuke averted his eyes after another moment and Takumi continued to stare off, shell-shocked. </p>
<p>Keisuke didn’t want to see him anymore. He didn’t want to be around him. Drive with him, talk to him, or kiss him. He felt his body go through a whirlwind of emotions. </p>
<p>
  <i>Keisuke really didn’t care about him at all, did he?</i>
</p>
<p>He was willing to drop him as easily as that. Like he was nothing more than an insignificant plaything. He didn’t mean anything to him. </p>
<p>Had he just been using him this whole time? Maybe he did this with all the guys in the RedSuns, and he was just the next victim. </p>
<p>Takumi felt like a fool. He felt the anger boil within him, but he kept a straight face. </p>
<p>The car had become painfully and awkwardly silent. The sound of a pin dropping could be heard. He felt trapped in his spot, like the world was closing in on him. He wanted to leave the car, leave and never look at him again. But he continued to stay seated. Another moment passed, and he felt his voice come to him finally.</p>
<p>“Okay.” He said simply. Keisuke still didn’t look at him. His eyes stayed focused on the desolate road ahead of them.</p>
<p>He continued to stay seated in the silent car, eyes attached to Keisuke. After what he thought was a few minutes he turned his body towards the door. He gripped the handle under his tensed fingers, pushing the door open and exiting the car. He closed the door behind him.</p>
<p>He kept his eyes on the black and white car a few feet away as he walked towards it, without ever looking back. But just as he pulled open the driver’s door, he could hear the twin turbine roaring behind him, and soon becoming quieter and quieter in the distance. </p>
<p>As he got into his car and sat in front of the wheel, he felt like he was going to cry. But he didn’t. </p>
<p>Keisuke didn’t want him anymore. He didn’t want to be with him. He felt numb and yet a myriad of emotions all at the same time. </p>
<p>Takumi never wanted to look at him again.</p>
<p>And yet, as he was walking away, a part of him desperately hoped that Keisuke would have gotten out of the car and stopped him. But he didn’t. He said nothing and drove away. </p>
<p>He was a heartless person. He was the person that he came off as to everyone else, and Takumi had been a fool to think otherwise. He felt his eyes burn.</p>
<p>But he wasn’t going to cry. </p>
<p>Because he was done. He was done with Keisuke Takahashi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keisuke gripped the shifter tightly in his fist, forcefully downshifting as he threw the FD into the curve. He upshifted, aggressively exiting the corner, kicking the clutch <i>hard</i>. He slammed his foot on the accelerator, gripping the leather under his fists as he navigated the pitch black touge. </p>
<p>He took the next curve even more furiously, the tachometer reaching a lethal level, and forced the FD inside, the fender only millimeters away from colliding with the guardrail. His foot slammed onto the accelerator again, knuckles white against the dark leather.</p>
<p>This was exactly why he didn’t want to get involved with Takumi Fujiwara.</p>
<p>He gripped the steering wheel tighter under his fingers. He released one hand to grab the shifter, kicking the clutch once more before shifting. <i>FUCK</i>.</p>
<p>Because he knew. He knew something like this would inevitably happen. </p>
<p>He felt the blood boiling inside of him, as if his whole body was on fire as he took the next corner, blindly accelerating into the darkness. </p>
<p>It had all been a big mistake. He should’ve never tried to talk to him. Tried to spend time with him outside of the team. If he could turn back the clock and not have approached him that day, he would. But it was too late. <i>GOD DAMMIT</i>.</p>
<p>When he exited the curve, he felt his body going numb, like he was no longer in control of the car. He pushed his foot down harder onto the gas, the headlights of an oncoming car temporarily blinding him. Keisuke narrowed his eyes, holding them tightly against the road in front of him, feeling his heart pound in his chest.</p>
<p>He knew something like this was going to happen. But he never thought Takumi Fujiwara would be the one to break his heart. </p>
<p>He controlled the car under his body, gulping hard as he navigated the barely visible road in front of him. He brought the FD to the outskirts of the lane, bringing the fender so close to the railing it could kiss it.</p>
<p>He forced the FD into the next curve, even sharper than the last, drifting widely into the opposite lane, unaware and uninterested as to whether there was a car approaching. It felt like he was seeing nothing but red as he brought the car back into his lane at the curve’s exit.</p>
<p>Keisuke felt a heavy pain in his chest as he tightened his grip on the wheel. </p>
<p>
  <i>It fucking hurt.</i>
</p>
<p>It felt like a punch to the stomach, Takumi telling him he didn’t want to see him anymore. </p>
<p>He never intended for any of this to happen. He wanted to protect both of them. But it wasn’t good enough in the end. And he had messed up <i>everything</i> in the process.</p>
<p>But it was his own god damn fault. He felt like a fool and an idiot. He should’ve stayed far, far away from him like he knew from the start. </p>
<p>He entered the next curve at a deadly speed, waiting until the last possible second to break, waiting even too long after that. The bright yellow bumper grazed the railing, just barely clearing the corner, and he yanked the wheel the other direction rapidly. </p>
<p>Keisuke could feel the fiery adrenaline course through his body, reaching his fingertips, and eased off the gas slightly as he exited the curve. He needed to calm down or he was going to do something really stupid tonight.</p>
<p>As he entered the straightaway, he breathed deeply, allowing himself to relax. </p>
<p>He continued down the straight path for a bit longer, until he felt he had regained himself. He removed one hand from the steering wheel, shoving it into his pocket to pull out his cellphone. He flipped it open, and scrolled through to find the number he wanted. He pressed the phone to his ear. It rang a few times before a voice on the other end answered.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hello?”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's been so long since the last update :( Here's the next chapter..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takumi pulled on the shifter, angling his tires, and changed gears as he reached the apex of the curve. He pulled the shifter once more, changing gears again as he exited it. He navigated the terrain, feeling his car make contact with every crack and dip in the asphalt. Bringing the eight-six to the inner portion of the lane, he hugged the guardrail, pushing the limits of the car’s abilities.</p>
<p>He brought the eight-six into the next sharp turn, and pulled it out just as smoothly into the straight portion. Just as he left the curve, he could see a brightly colored car approaching in the other lane out of the corner of his eye. He stayed focused on his own line, acutely narrowed in on the feeling of the tires as they pressed against every imperfection in the road.</p>
<p>The FD flashed past him in a millisecond.</p>
<p>It had been almost two weeks since he had walked out of his car that day. Neither of them had spoken to each other. Takumi took steps to avoid him at every turn, and Keisuke seemed to do the same. It was extremely uncomfortable to say the least. To have to spend so much time around him, especially now that they were reaching the final stages of the team. Ryosuke had arranged extra meetings throughout the week, to discuss final strategies and observe the two of them.</p>
<p>It was painful. He didn’t even want to have to look at him. But on the odd chance that he would catch a glimpse of his face, his heart would pang, and he relived the hurt he felt all over again.</p>
<p>Keisuke didn’t want him. He had accepted it. But it hurt. But Keisuke wasn’t to blame here. He was the one that was stupid enough to believe Keisuke might’ve had feelings for him.</p>
<p>But he wasn’t going to let this situation affect him. He had worked too long and too hard with this team to let anything mess it up. He just needed to keep his focus and do exactly what he came here to do. Drive.</p>
<p>It would be unfair to himself to sabotage everything he had worked for. And even worse, it wouldn’t be fair to the rest of the team, or all the people who had been supporting him. He wasn’t going to do that to Ryosuke. Not after everything he had done for him. And as much as he didn’t want to think about him, Keisuke was still his teammate. It was his responsibility to not let him down either. And he knew Keisuke would do the same.</p>
<p>With these thoughts in his head, he pushed ahead. Controlling the eight-six with every muscle in his body, he glided into the next corner, artfully maneuvering the tires to get them to do exactly what he wanted.</p>
<p>He would just have to get through the next couple of months.</p>
<p>It was almost winter, and D would be over soon, he thought to himself. They would all go their separate ways, and he would probably never see either of the Takahashi brothers ever again.</p>
<p>Ryosuke would move away to begin his medical residency, based on what Keisuke had told him and things he had heard from the others. Keisuke would likely start his professional racing career, as he always said he was going to. And Takumi knew he was already well past skilled enough to do so. Though Takumi still wasn’t a hundred percent certain, he was pretty sure he wanted to go pro as well. He and Keisuke would likely never cross paths, though.</p>
<p>But the thought of never seeing either of them again didn’t sit well with him for some reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The week after the next, practice was held on an out of the ordinary Thursday. The cold fall air whipped over him, and he pulled his jacket tighter over himself. Takumi’s eyes trailed across the lot and he took note of everyone’s whereabouts. The mechanics were messing with the two cars, Ryosuke was by his laptop with Fumihiro at his shoulder, and Keisuke stood by his car, smoking a cigarette with Kenta and seeming disinterested in what ever he was saying to him. Takumi averted his eyes.</p>
<p>He and Keisuke weren’t exactly ignoring each other. He spoke to him if he absolutely had to, which was still almost never. They were civil with each other. At the last expedition, after he had completed his race, Keisuke had nodded towards him. He didn’t return it.</p>
<p>He felt that things had gone back to the way they were for the most part. But he knew they never really would.</p>
<p>But none of that mattered anymore. He was outperforming himself in every way consistently, continuing to set new records, and improving on old techniques that he thought he had already mastered in every sense.</p>
<p>Though, it was taking everything he had out of him to do so.</p>
<p>Ryosuke had even taken him aside to personally praise him for his performance tonight, placing a warm hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>It was almost just as awkward to be around Ryosuke as it was to be around his brother. He avoided making eye contact with him.</p>
<p>He assumed that Keisuke hadn’t said anything to him. Either that, or he was just being professional. Ryosuke wasn’t the type to bring up personal affairs. Takumi barely knew anything about him for that matter, and he had spent the whole year around him. He felt he had learned more about him indirectly through Keisuke than he had through interacting with him himself.</p>
<p>Regardless, Ryosuke wasn’t treating him any differently. If anything, he was being kinder than usual.</p>
<p>It always felt good to receive praise from him. To feel his comforting touch. It made him feel warm on the inside, the kind of feeling that he could never get sick of. And it made him want to work all the more hard.</p>
<p>Ryosuke didn’t come off as a very warm person, but he had a way about him. Something that just allowed others to feel instantly comforted with something as simple as a touch of the hand. Takumi thought he would make a great doctor.</p>
<p>He finished off his water bottle and discarded it in the trash bin by the van, before returning to his car. He promised himself he would push on tonight, and surpass his previous performance that evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that week, he was surprised to receive a phone call from a girl. Mika. The girl that had showed up to the gas station that day. One of the guys must’ve left his number to her. Usually he would be mad, but this time he wasn’t. She was cute, and was very sweet on the phone. He thought maybe it was a sign.</p>
<p>He would go out with her, at least once, and get to know her. It might be nice, something to take his mind off of everything around him.</p>
<p>The fact that the team was ending soon was a source of worry for him, with his future still uncertain. He didn’t know what was going to come after all of this was over.</p>
<p>And he hadn’t been out with a girl practically this entire year. He thought this could be a sign, that maybe he should stick to dating women. Then again, his track record with women hadn’t been great either. He thought back to what happened with Natsuki, around this same time last year.</p>
<p>But at least that time, it had worked out in the end. At least until she had to move. This time, it felt like it hurt more somehow.</p>
<p>Because this time, the person had meant something different to him.</p>
<p>Takumi had shared a lot of firsts with him, he thought to himself. His first official street race, his first team…his first time being intimate with a guy. The first person who had really forced him to believe in his abilities. Sure, his friends had praised him as well. But it somehow meant more coming from him. A stranger who was a well-known driver, who seemed to have not even liked him for that matter.</p>
<p>He stared down at the newly saved number in his phone.</p>
<p>Ingraining the numbers into his brain, he looked at it for a little longer before setting the phone onto his nightstand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keisuke pulled the FD onto the turn ramp, merging his car with the others as he pulled into the straightaway. He drove down the Kan-etsu expressway, eyes focused out at the amber sky as the sun began to set. He rested one hand on the shifter, other controlling the FD as he glided through the light traffic of a Friday evening.</p>
<p>He was returning to Gunma, after his date with Kyoko. She had work early the next morning and he had wanted to get in his practice time tonight, so they had decided on a late afternoon date. This was the third, maybe fourth time they had gone out so far.</p>
<p>She was shocked when he called her that night. He thought back to how flustered and caught off guard she had sounded. It had been a while since he had gotten her number, she probably thought he had forgotten about her. But she nonetheless had accepted his offer, and they went out the next night.</p>
<p>She was a mechanic. Very into cars, especially FDs. Other girls that he had gone out with in the past usually weren’t interested in cars, so it was refreshing to be able to talk about something that interested him. And she was an amazing driver.</p>
<p>He had to admit, back when they had raced, he hadn’t expected a whole lot, since she was a woman. But he had been wrong to think that way, as she was probably better than most of the guys he had ever raced, and better than most of the RedSuns guys at the least.</p>
<p>And she was very attractive. A nice body, cute face. Small enough that he could wrap his arms around her. He had kissed her after their second date and she had been shy about it, but was receptive. She was pretty shy, he thought, at least until you got her going. But he was attracted to that. He liked someone shy, a bit quiet, but could still be tough when they wanted to. She was definitely his type.</p>
<p>He had almost wanted to make a move to go even further tonight, but he thought it was probably too soon. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.</p>
<p>But things were going well with Kyoko, and he was looking forward to the next time he could see her.</p>
<p>And yet, despite that, he still felt a sinking feeling in his chest as he continued down the highway, the sun lowering further in the distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he got home the sky had darkened, and he parked in his usual spot next to the FC. He entered through the back door, kicking off his shoes. He was greeted with silence. His parents weren’t home, nothing out of the ordinary.</p>
<p>Keisuke headed up the stairs, directly for his room. He passed his brother’s room on the way but he decided against going in. He really didn’t feel like talking to anyone right now. Especially not him.</p>
<p>He pushed open his door and went to lay in bed.</p>
<p>Keisuke stared up at the ceiling. He wasn’t in the mood to go to the pass right now. Maybe in a few hours. Maybe he would try to get some sleep now, so he would have energy for a long practice session tonight.</p>
<p>But he felt an uneasiness inside of him that he couldn’t shake.</p>
<p>He reached over to his nightstand, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from inside the drawer and grasped it under his fingers.</p>
<p>A knock came at his door and before he could respond it was being opened, and a figure entered his room. Not now, <em>please</em>.</p>
<p>“Keisuke,”</p>
<p>The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach slowly grew as he heard his brother speak his name. He didn’t meet his eyes.  </p>
<p>“Have you had a chance to view the footage of next week’s course?”</p>
<p>It was difficult to be around him. The feelings of guilt and inadequacy consumed him, suffocating him from the inside. They had barely even spoken the past few weeks, outside of when they were with the team. And he hated it.</p>
<p>“Mm, I’ll watch it later”</p>
<p>“Please, let me know your thoughts on the portion at the 45 second mark. I am interested to hear what your strategy might be.” He hummed incoherently in response, playing with the box in his hand. He didn’t say anything else, hoping Ryosuke would take the hint and just leave. But instead, he pulled out his desk chair and sat down.</p>
<p>They stayed in silence. Keisuke focused on the ceiling, his eyes trailing the tiny cracks. He squeezed the pack under his fingers.</p>
<p>After another moment, he finally spoke again.</p>
<p>“You know, Keisuke…”</p>
<p>“I may not say this very often, but I am very proud of your accomplishments this year.” Keisuke did a double take, finally looking at his brother.</p>
<p>“You have worked very hard and should be pleased with yourself.” He spoke matter-of-factly, his expression contented.</p>
<p>Keisuke couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His brother rarely, if ever spoke to him this way. He couldn’t understand where this was coming from.</p>
<p>Being complimented by him was something that he deep down always truly desired, more than most anything. It was one of the best feelings in the world. But right now, it only made him feel that much worse.</p>
<p>He didn’t know how to respond, but Ryosuke didn’t seem to expect him to. He spoke again after a moment.</p>
<p>“Fujiwara and yourself have grown tremendously as drivers this year,” He internally winced at the mention of him. That was the last name he wanted to hear right now.</p>
<p>He had to have known something.</p>
<p>He knew something and he was trying him. His brother was the most intelligent person he knew, and probably one of the smartest in the entire prefecture. How could he not know?</p>
<p>Ryosuke met his eyes. His deep gaze stared into his, like he was searching for something.</p>
<p>“You have both more than exceeded my expectations for the project.” He watched as the slightest hint of a smile spread across Ryosuke’s softened expression.</p>
<p>He tried to take in his words as he looked at him, eyes widening slightly. Why was he saying this now? Why was he being so nice to him?</p>
<p>He looked away, casting his eyes against the wall. But he could feel Ryosuke’s stare still on him.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Aniki.” he said softly.</p>
<p>The two sat quietly together.</p>
<p>Ryosuke eventually got up, pushing the chair back in and walked to the doorway. He turned to face him, standing in the doorframe. “Let me know when you watch the tape, please. I will be here tonight.” Keisuke hummed incoherently. Ryosuke finally turned to leave his room.</p>
<p>As soon as he heard the door close, he felt his eyes burn.</p>
<p>He released the pack from his hand onto the bed as hot tears rolled slowly down his cheeks. He turned onto his side, wetting the pillow under him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the nice comments &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keisuke pulled the FD back into its spot at the base of the pass, stepping out onto the tarmac. Zipping his jacket as the wind whipped against him, he ran a hand through his hair, tousling it back into place.</p><p>He went to approach Tomiguchi, and quickly explained the adjustment he wanted him to make. He wanted the rear to be lowered slightly, to improve the balance on the course they were at. His mechanic promptly nodded and got right to work on it, while he went to enter one of the vans.</p><p>Keisuke rummaged through the cooler, picking out a bento box and a water before hopping out the back. He looked around, eyes landing on his brother working at his makeshift desk. He contemplated going to sit with him. He decided against it.</p><p>He went to sit on the ledge at the side of the lot. He watched as Kenta assisted his mechanic with the adjustment while he cracked open his chopsticks, and began to eat. He was probably going to take his break later, he thought. He wouldn’t have minded his company now.</p><p>The front pocket of his pants vibrated, and he pulled his phone out. He looked at Kyoko’s name that appeared on the screen, before putting it back without looking at the message.</p><p>He redirected his thoughts to the course they were at that night. There was a certain technique he wanted to try at a certain difficult section, he wasn’t sure exactly how to execute it. He just wanted to get back in his FD and onto the road again.</p><p>As he continued picking at the bento, he watched as the eight-six appeared before his eyes, parking next to the FD. Takumi Fujiwara stepped out, yawning slightly as he approached his mechanic. Locks of chocolate brown hair blew in front of his eyes, and he swept them away with his fingers.</p><p>Keisuke swallowed back his food hard, averting his eyes from him.</p><p>Takumi hadn’t talked to him. Not at their meets, no phone call or messages either. <em>Why would he?</em>  There was nothing left to say.</p><p>But it was fine. This was how things were supposed to be. How they were always supposed to be. They were never supposed to get to know each other, to become close. They were always meant to be teammates and nothing more. It had been a stupid mistake. A stupid, <em>stupid</em> mistake. A moment of weakness.</p><p>But the relationship they once had as teammates that had been beneficial to both of them, had now become detrimental.</p><p>He looked towards the eight-six again and found Takumi standing in front of it, face half lit from the illuminated van parked behind him. He was looking down at his phone, smiling.</p><p>He gritted his teeth.</p><p>Keisuke knew that look. A smile that rarely appeared on Takumi’s face, but that he was accustomed to seeing shown to him when they were all alone. That wasn’t a face you made when you were talking to a friend.</p><p><em>So, he had already moved on.</em> He was off dating someone new, as if nothing had ever happened. Takumi really didn’t give a shit. He never thought he had it in him to be so cold.</p><p>It was probably some girl. He’d like to think he was the only guy Takumi had ever been with.</p><p>But girl or guy, it really didn’t matter. The thought of Takumi being with someone else made his blood boil. Someone else touching him. Making him moan. He crushed the empty water bottle tightly under his fist.</p><p>He didn’t want anyone else putting their hands on him.</p><p>But he knew he was being a damn hypocrite, as he felt his pocket vibrate again. He was doing the same thing. But to him, it didn’t feel the same.</p><p>Even if it was hypocritical, he really didn’t care, because the thoughts that were entering his mind were angering him further and further by the second.</p><p>He looked up at Takumi once more, stupid smile still on his face as he texted whoever.</p><p>Keisuke shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled his phone back out.</p><p> </p><p>Keisuke brought the FD to a halt, parking it on the darkened suburban street, lit with streetlamps. He left the engine running, but unbuckled his harness, letting the straps fall behind him. He looked towards Kyoko sitting in the passenger seat, eyes cast down at the folded hands in her lap. The car grew silent.</p><p>She finally looked up to face him, her face tinged pink.</p><p>“I-I had a nice time tonight, Takahashi-san” she said shyly, before looking down again. Her face continued to redden further as he watched her.</p><p>Keisuke placed a hand on her jaw, turning her face to meet his.</p><p>He leaned towards her, pressing his lips against hers. She slowly parted her lips as he kissed her, placing a hand on his arm.</p><p>He removed his lips after a moment, taking a look at her flustered appearance, before attacking her neck with his mouth. He sucked harshly, his body taking over his actions as he fell into a dazed state. He listened to the sounds of her quiet whimpers and felt her hand tighten a bit on him.</p><p>He played with the hem of her shirt in his hand for a moment, before pulling away from her neck.</p><p>She looked at him, expression stupefied, until he began undoing the racing harness that enclosed her, and she pulled her arms out as he assisted her.</p><p>With her now freed from it, he immediately went back to her neck, feverishly sucking hard until the skin became dark and red before moving to the next spot. He leaned his body further over the center console, trying to get as close as he could in the restrictive bucket seat. Really, the set up of this car was worthless for times like this, he thought exasperatedly. Listening to the tiny sounds that escaped her lips, he slowly reached a hand up her shirt. He felt as she brought a hand into his hair, holding the locks softly. He brought his hand up to hold her breast through her bra, squeezing it. He could feel her body push slightly against his touch.</p><p>Keisuke brought his lips further down her neck, biting the sensitive skin near her collarbone and heard her gasp softly. <em>“Ah, Takahashi-san..”  </em>escaped Kyoko's lips and he looked up at her. Her face and neck were flushed even darker as she looked out the passenger side window towards her house, hand still gripped on him.</p><p>“Don’t worry” he spoke hotly against her neck. He knew they wouldn’t be able to be seen from where they were. And even if they could, he didn’t really care at this point.</p><p>She turned her head back towards him as he resumed assaulting her neck, fingers tangling in his hair. He could feel her hot breath against his forehead as he placed his free hand on her exposed thigh, gripping the smooth skin under his fingers. He continued feeling up her breast as he licked the freshly bruised skin.</p><p>He could feel her pants grow louder in his ear, the grip of her small hands tightening on him, and he slowly inched his fingers up the hem of her skirt. He cast his eyes up at her, hair tousled in her eyes, neck swollen, lips slightly parted. He pressed his middle finger against her panties.</p><p>“<em>Ta-Takahashi—san,” </em>she murmured against the top of his head.</p><p>He removed his lips from her neck, bringing them to ear, and spoke huskily against her hair.</p><p>“<em>It’s Keisuke</em>” he rubbed his finger against her as her whine echoed throughout the car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takumi turned the headlights of the eight-six down, feeling his car’s engine settle beneath him. The street in front of him was dark, but the sign of the shop slightly illuminated the inside of the car. He was returning from his afternoon shift and it was already pitch black, though, it was barely past seven. It was deep into fall already. It wouldn’t be long until the snow came.</p><p>His friends had invited him out to eat, but he declined. He was tired, and was looking forward to sleeping early tonight.</p><p>Before he could open the door, something caught his eye, in the door of the passenger side. He leaned his body over, reaching into the door to pick up the object.</p><p>A pack of cigarettes. They were Keisuke’s.</p><p>He knew they couldn’t be his dad’s, he didn’t smoke these. These were the more expensive kind. He held the carton in his hand, pressing his fingers into the cardboard. He felt his body become tensed. He got out of the car.</p><p>Takumi walked towards the door of his home, stopping at the front. He looked down at the pack in his hand. Releasing it from his grip, he dropped it into the trash bin near the entrance.</p><p>Takumi pushed the door open, walking into the entryway, and removed his shoes before entering the living area. He passed his father sitting in front of the TV, and greeted him indignantly.</p><p>“Food’s in the fridge, Takumi” he spoke, not removing his eyes from the TV.</p><p>“Ah, thank you” he grumbled under his breath before heading for the stairs.</p><p>He trudged up the stairs, entering his room. Removing the contents of his pockets, he set the items on his nightstand and went to the bathroom.</p><p>He peeled the sweaty clothing from his body, letting them drop to the floor. Facing the mirror, his bare chest and rib were faintly coated in bruising. He ran his fingers over the area. Maybe he was going a little too hard lately.</p><p>He entered the shower, letting the warm water rinse over his body, feeling the griminess on his skin wash away. When he got out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to his room.</p><p>He contemplated whether he wanted to eat now, but he felt like he had lost his appetite. Pulling a pair of loose pants and shirt out of his drawer, he set the towel on his desk chair and got dressed, before going to lay in bed.</p><p>Droplets of water from his damp hair fell onto his chest as he faced the ceiling.</p><p>He brought his hand up his shirt, pressing his fingers against the bruising and winced slightly. His eyes fell closed.</p><p>Bringing his hand down, he let it rest on top of his crotch. He wrapped his hand around himself through the fabric.</p><p>As he brought his hand inside the waistband, he inhaled deeply. Gripping himself tightly, he began to slowly stroke himself.</p><p>He shut his eyes tighter, feeling his calloused hand glide roughly over the skin. It hurt a bit. He picked up the pace, pumping his fist against himself hard. Takumi brought the back of his hand to his mouth, muffling any vocalizations.</p><p>Feeling his body tense, he brought one finger into his mouth, sucking on it softly. He brought it down, inside his boxers, and slowly inserted it into himself as he continued to stroke his erection harshly.</p><p>He tilted his head back against the headboard. He clenched his fist around himself tighter, almost painfully hard, moving it faster. He moved the finger inside himself slightly, trying to focus on the sensation. But he felt like he couldn’t even feel it, like he couldn’t feel anything in this moment.</p><p>He released hard into his hand, his body shaking.</p><p>He removed his finger, body laying still on the bed. Reaching for his nightstand, he pulled out a tissue and wiped his hands.</p><p>Staring at the wall in front of him as he breathed heavily, he felt discontented.</p><p>At some point, his eyes began to close, and he drifted into sleep.</p><p>His eyes opened into the near pitch black darkness, and he reached for his phone to check the time. 12:31. No missed calls or messages. He sighed softly, setting it back down. He stared up at the ceiling, mind slightly disoriented.</p><p>His arm reached back towards the nightstand, and he hovered his hand over the phone. He held it there for a moment before retracting it, bringing his hand to rest on his stomach. After some time, he fell back into sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takumi held the cup of water in his hand, feeling the coolness chill his skin, and placed it into the cupholder. His father nodded towards him, and he nodded back. Pulling the shifter, he set the car into first gear before pulling out and onto the road.</p><p>It was the same routine he had grown accustomed to following over the past six years. Driving up the same pass, on a cold, dark morning. It brought a sense of comfort to him, knowing he would always have this. Though, he didn’t feel that way at the beginning. But now that he had travelled all throughout the Kanto region, seen things and met people he never could have in his previous eighteen years, it had become something special to him. Here, on Akina, he felt that he was his most authentic self.</p><p>But today wasn’t exactly the same as routine, because it was his turn to drive the Impreza. As he brought it up the mountain, he felt the harmony of the four tires come together, gripping the road in all the right places.</p><p>Tiny, white flakes began to dot the windshield as he trekked up the pass. He didn’t turn the wiper on, and watched as they melted away.</p><p>Though, he hadn’t been driving the WRX nearly as long as the eight-six, he felt he was almost just as proficient in handling it at this point. In the past six months, his control over this car had increased greatly. He was no longer afraid. No longer afraid of his perceived margin of inability. He thought if he raced in this car, he would have a good shot at winning.</p><p>Pulling into the tight turn, he ever so slightly countersteered the tires, as he guided the car out of it.</p><p>But his handling of the Impreza just couldn’t match that of the eight-six. The exact precision as he entered each corner, down to the millimeter. The tiny, almost indistinguishable movements of the body that he could sense and react to no matter where he was positioned on the course. Every minor peculiarity in its behaviour, indistinct sound. The car was apart of who he was, in mind and body. It almost scared him to think, that he would never be able to achieve that level of synchronicity with another car. He knew, realistically he wouldn’t be able to drive the eight-six forever.</p><p>He rested his hand on the shifter as he pulled out of a curve and into the straightaway, watching as a few more flakes appeared. The fact that this routine was so instinctual to him meant that he didn’t have to think as he climbed the desolate mountain. He could probably drive it with his eyes closed and make it out alive, he thought.</p><p>He watched the way the headlights reflected against the slightly dampened road surface.</p><p>It was the one time he could be completely alone with his thoughts. There were no outside distractions. But it was for that reason, that he couldn’t keep his mind cleared. His expression narrowed, as he tightened his hand on the wheel slightly.</p><p>No matter how much he had tried to convince himself it didn’t bother him anymore, he knew it still did. He knew he couldn’t fight these emotions that were burning within him from surfacing.</p><p><em>He was still angry.</em> Angry at <em>Keisuke.</em></p><p>He was upset by the way Keisuke had treated him. It hurt, to see him at practices or expeditions, acting like everything was normal. Like nothing had happened between them. Takumi furrowed his brow, focusing his harsh gaze out the windshield.</p><p>Smiling his brilliant, bright smile to Kenta when they were joking together during breaks. Brushing stray, golden hairs from his eyes as he casually leaned against his car.</p><p>He was continuing on without a care in the world, as if he wasn’t bothered in the slightest. Sometimes, he felt almost tempted to call him out, in front of everyone. But he knew that probably wasn’t a good idea.</p><p>
  <em>How could he just carry on…did he really feel no hurt at all?</em>
</p><p>He took the next sharp turn, hugging the apex.</p><p>But more than anything, he was angry at himself. That he had let himself get taken advantage of, twice in the same year. Takumi never thought he was necessarily the most intelligent person. He never did that well in school for that matter. But he didn’t think he was that dumb, either. He just lacked life experience, he thought.</p><p>He felt himself sigh softly as he entered the consecutive hairpin turn section.</p><p>At this point, he was counting the weeks, the days, until this would all be over. Until he could put this chapter of his life behind him and see what the new year would hold.</p><p>For whatever reason, he just couldn’t move past this.</p><p>Bringing the car into the slower speed section, he rubbed at his eye, trying to wipe the exhaustion away. His mind wandered to the trip he made to Saitama the other week. He had finally gone out with the girl that called him that day, Mika. She was a sweet girl, fun to be around. And she was far from unattractive. He wondered why she had taken an interest in him in the first place. Other than his driving talent, he didn’t think he had much going for himself.</p><p>He didn’t think he was going to see her again. Maybe in the new year, when the flowers bloomed and the air warmed. It would be better if he was alone for some time.</p><p>He pulled into the straightaway, taking the narrow path that led to the hotel. When he arrived, he completed the transaction, bidding the front desk worker goodbye, before heading back to the car. He made the journey back down the pass, retreating back to his home.</p><p> </p><p>Keisuke steered the FD along, gliding it through the last sharp curve of the course. He focused his gaze narrowly out the windshield and onto the dark road. Taking control of his line, he pulled out into the long straightaway, keeping his foot on the accelerator at a precise angle as he pumped the clutch. The large parking lot at the peak of Mount Akagi came into view, and he clicked the timer mounted to the dashboard just as he reached it. Delicately lowering his speed, he turned inside.</p><p>There were a few other cars there, a small group of people huddled between them. He parked away from them.</p><p>Everyone here knew exactly who he was. He could feel their eyes on him. But he knew they knew better than to bother him.</p><p>He really didn’t like being the center of attention. Not that it didn’t feel good, to know that people were cheering for him on the sidelines during a heated battle, that they looked up to him. That people cared enough to follow them to every race throughout Kanto, singing them praises. No, it felt amazing. But he was a private person. He didn’t care for people knowing his business outside of who he was as a driver. But he knew with the level of success he was aiming for, it was something he would have to put up with.</p><p>He reached for the water bottle he had stashed under the seat after he unbuckled himself and chugged it, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his sleeve. He watched as a few snowflakes fell against the windshield. Throwing the empty bottle onto the passenger seat, he picked up the notepad sitting there, and pulled the timer off the dashboard. Flipping to the page set for today’s date, he recorded his final time for tonight in the last spot. He burned his stare into the page, the numbers harshly staring back at him.</p><p>It was off from the time Ryosuke had set for him this week. Off by nearly six seconds.</p><p>He clenched the timer in his fist. Glancing at the other times for the night, he knew they were all off. Some by a few seconds, one by almost ten seconds.</p><p>He flipped through the book, looking at the records for the previous days. Over the past two weeks, the times had become progressively more inconsistent.</p><p><em>He just couldn’t keep his focus.</em> He could feel it, slipping away from him here and there throughout his runs.</p><p>
  <em>He wasn’t relaxed.</em>
</p><p>Not at all. And he hadn’t been for the past so many weeks. To achieve an accurate time, he needed to let his mind be completely freed. Free of any fleeting thought, any unnecessary emotion.</p><p>In the past, he knew that had been one of his biggest barriers to improving his technique. He was never able to keep his emotions completely in check. But over the past year, he had slowly taught himself to be able to relax. To be completely in the moment, and empty his mind of all thoughts that weren’t necessary for his run. To let go of emotions that were hindering his performance. But now, it seemed all that work had gone completely to shit.</p><p>He threw the timer onto the seat.</p><p>He couldn’t keep himself together, couldn’t ease his tension no matter what he did. And he knew it was ruining his performance.</p><p>
  <em>“FUCK!”</em>
</p><p>He punched the steering wheel with his fist, the loud sound of the horn blaring throughout Mount Akagi.</p><p> </p><p>When he got home, it was a little past five in the morning. Parking the FD in the detached garage, he shut the door behind him and shoved a hand in his pocket as he walked to the house. He pulled out his cigarettes, smoking one quickly near the back door. He kicked a piece of snow with his shoe as he finished up the smoke, before going inside. Removing his shoes, he went into the kitchen area. He pulled a glass from the cupboard, filling it with cold tap water and gulped it down.</p><p>He leaned his back against the counter, gripping the glass in his hand. He stared at the refrigerator in front of him.</p><p>He wondered what Takumi was doing tonight.</p><p>Probably sleeping, he thought. He usually had work in the morning. Or maybe he was with his new girlfriend, or boyfriend, or whoever. He felt himself exhale as he leaned further into the counter. Setting the glass down, he ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>He knew he had to end things with Kyoko.</p><p>He had been dodging her calls all week. And he felt like a fucking asshole. But he just couldn’t do this anymore. It just wasn’t right.</p><p>He scrubbed his hands over his face as he rested his head against the cupboard.</p><p>Keisuke placed the glass into the sink before going up to his room.</p><p> </p><p>He threw his jacket to the floor, before dropping his body onto the bed. His feet remained on the floor as he sank into the mattress. His eyes fell closed.</p><p>
  <em>He had really fucked everything up, hadn’t he?</em>
</p><p>He couldn’t even bear to look his brother in the eye anymore. His performance was deteriorating. It wouldn’t be long until it affected his race outcomes. He probably wouldn’t get any offers from professional teams, either.</p><p>All he ever wanted to do was not disappoint him. And he couldn’t even do that. He felt his fist ball up beside him.</p><p>But the way he had fucked up the most was somewhere different.</p><p>He rested his arm over his eyes, as he felt himself sink further into the mattress.</p><p>All this time, he had been focused on not disappointing his brother. On performing to the best of his abilities, and going even beyond that. On just trying to make his brother proud of him, for once in his life.</p><p>But he had ended up hurting someone else in the process.</p><p>He knew he had hurt Takumi.</p><p>He knew it was all his fault. He had pushed him to the point that he broke things off with him. And he knew he deserved it. He felt the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. As much as he wanted to be mad at him, he just couldn’t be.</p><p>Takumi had been nothing but good to him. And Keisuke had never, ever wanted to hurt him. But he fucking did, just like he had done with everyone else in his life in the past.</p><p>The way he felt for him was unlike he had ever felt for anyone.</p><p>He opened his eyes slightly, peaking through his arm still rested there.</p><p>He felt like he had spent his whole life disappointing everyone around him. His parents. His brother. Himself. He had just, this one time, with this team, wanted to not do that. He wanted to make Ryosuke proud to be his brother, as proud as Keisuke was to be his.</p><p>Keisuke softened his expression.</p><p><em>But maybe…</em>maybe what he really needed was to think about himself. What his own needs were. </p><p>
  <em>Was it so wrong?</em>
</p><p>That he had wanted to be selfish and put his needs first for once, above his brother’s. If his brother truly loved him, wouldn’t he want him to be happy? Keisuke would want it for him.</p><p>He sat up on the bed, the light from the rising sun illuminating the dark wall in front of him. He wiped the corner of his eye with his knuckle.</p><p>Keisuke <em>had </em>spent his life disappointing everyone.</p><p>But he was done fucking up. He knew what he had to do.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the kudos/comments/bookmarks etc :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fujiwara-san!”</p><p>Takumi whipped his head around, turning to face his co-worker. Standing by the front of the truck about to enter the driver's seat, he looked slightly annoyed.</p><p>“Sorry! I’ll be right there”</p><p>He had spaced out, again. At the back of the shipment truck, he finished closing up the door as quickly as he could. The whole day, he felt like he had been zoning in and out. It was probably from exhaustion, he thought. Working full time, sometimes overtime, losing more sleep from practicing extra after deliveries, driving out of prefecture every weekend. It was all taking its toll on him, most likely. But he felt even more exhausted than was usual for him.</p><p>Throughout his shift today, he had also felt that something at the back of his mind was bothering him. He didn’t know exactly what, though. He hurried to the front of the truck after he finished latching the door, climbing into the passenger side. Apologizing again, his co-worker shook his head before taking off.</p><p>It was kind of nice, he thought, to be able to take a break from driving. Though, they did take turns. He didn’t think driving a truck was very fun. Nothing about this job was very fun, for that matter. But it paid reasonably well, at least for something he was able to get straight out of high school. He also thought it had helped him build muscle in his legs and arms, which was beneficial for his driving. He didn’t work out very often besides this. Looking out the side window, the scenery rapidly passed by him.</p><p>He probably wouldn’t be working here much longer though, he thought.</p><p>At the last meet, Ryosuke had taken him aside and told him that he had received multiple offers from professional teams. Mostly rally teams, but circuit as well. Takumi was shocked. He knew he was a good driver, but being good and being at a professional level were two different things.</p><p>The teams were all out of prefecture, however. Kyoto, Aichi, some near Tokyo. He would likely have to move. But it was okay. He was ready to leave this area. He felt he got everything out of Gunma that he possibly could. It was time to move on. But he knew it would be hard, moving to an unfamiliar place all by himself.</p><p>The unsettling feeling he felt within himself continued as the truck passed through the mountainous streets. He leaned his elbow against the window, resting his head against his hand.</p><p> </p><p>When he got home that evening, he took a long, hot shower before turning in for the night. He sat at the edge of his bed after putting the tape into his TV.</p><p>Focusing his gaze on the screen, he watched the way the road curved and dipped back and forth, trying to follow every movement with his eyes. He tried to ingrain every important section into his mind, especially the areas he thought might be decisive. Clicking the remote, he rewound it and replayed it over and over.</p><p>But he felt his concentration was growing thin. His head pounded, his body uneased. After forcing himself to watch one final time, he gave up for the night, dropping himself back on the bed after shutting the TV.</p><p> </p><p>He awoke into the darkness a little before four, turning off his alarm before it had the chance to ring. Splashing his face with water, he quickly got himself ready before quietly heading downstairs. The house dark and silent, he put on a warm coat and tied up his sneakers before walking out into the cold.</p><p>His dad was already finished loading the tofu into the eight-six, and he got inside, starting up the engine and immediately turned the heat on. It wasn’t very powerful in this car, but it would have to make do.</p><p>He sat and waited, breathing hot air into his hands and rubbing them together. His father came out after a moment, and he rolled down the window partway.</p><p>“Don’t spill it,”</p><p>He blew out a puff of smoke. Takumi took the cup from his hand while rolling his eyes, placing it into the cupholder. Rolling the window back up, he nodded towards him wordlessly before pulling out.</p><p>He drove through the town streets for a bit before turning onto the familiar road, and began the trek up Akina. Rubbing the tiredness out of his eye, he felt like he hadn’t completely awoken yet.</p><p>As he felt himself slowly coming into consciousness, he felt the unsettled feeling from the previous day steadily return.</p><p>He thought he would sleep it off. That it would’ve passed by now. But it resumed, more intensely than the previous day. Travelling throughout him, in the pit of his stomach, in every muscle of his body. Staring out at the pitch black sky, his eyes pierced into it. His head felt hazed.</p><p>The last night that he had been with Keisuke appeared in his mind.</p><p>The memory burned strong in his head. He could remember exactly the way he smelled, what he was wearing. The expression on his stoic face.</p><p>His eyes. <em>They had looked almost pained. </em></p><p>He could’ve been imagining it. But he was sure. He couldn’t forget it.</p><p>Takumi loosened his grip on the wheel slightly as he pulled out of the turn.</p><p><em>Had he been hurt?  </em>Takumi felt as if his heart skipped a beat as he entered the next curve.</p><p>He was the one that had ended things. Not Keisuke. <em>Did he hurt him that night?<br/>
Was Keisuke upset at him? No...there was no way.</em></p><p>He thought back to a few weeks ago, when Keisuke had nodded to him. His expression was straight, but behind it, his eyes didn’t look right.</p><p>He suddenly felt ill. He tightened his grip on the wheel, knuckles turning white.</p><p>His mind felt like it was racing a mile a minute. Continuing up the mountain, he brought the eight-six into the winding turn section.</p><p>He felt like he had no choice. Like Keisuke was pushing him away, and didn’t want him anymore. He was just taking the words out of his mouth. But really, Takumi hadn’t truly wanted it to end in that moment. <em>He hadn’t</em>.</p><p>But Takumi had been the one to end it.</p><p>But Keisuke didn’t stop him either. He just let him walk away.</p><p>He pulled the eight-six smoothly out of the turn, bringing it into the straightaway.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how he felt anymore. All he knew was he didn’t feel right at all. Nothing felt right.</p><p>Takumi focused his gaze on the road as he approached the peak of Akina, watching as a few snowflakes began to fall. Pulling off the road and towards the hotel, he felt delirious from exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>Once he reached the hotel, he parked the eight-six, pulling the heavy crate from the trunk, and used his elbow to close the door. Bringing it to the reception area, he completed the transaction before getting back to his car.</p><p>He wiped his slightly wet hands on his jeans before starting the engine up and pulling out of the parking lot.</p><p>Takumi brought the eight-six back down the pass the way he came. He looked at the clock, the numbers glowing green. It was a little past 4:30. He would stay out a bit longer to practice, maybe five or so more laps. He had switched with his co-worker for the afternoon shift today, so he could afford to lose a bit more sleep. And he needed the practice. There would only be a few more expeditions. He needed to make sure he was giving this everything he had.</p><p>He stepped hard on the accelerator, the uneasy feeling slowly dissipating as he attacked the pass. He focused on his line, as it flowed in and out of each corner. The snow began to pick up, falling slowly, rhythmically in front of him.</p><p>As he pulled out of the next sharp corner, something immediately caught his eye, in the distance. A brightly coloured car, parked on the shoulder. As he drove a bit closer, he could make out a person. Standing directly in the middle of the road, in a dark coloured hoodie. Takumi blinked his eyes, thinking he was hallucinating.</p><p>But he wasn’t.</p><p>He widened his eyes in shock as he got closer to the person, snowflakes falling around them.</p><p>Takumi eased his foot off the accelerator as he approached. He pulled the eight-six onto the shoulder behind the other car, his body moving before his mind could process what was happening. He could see the person walk towards his car as he put it in park.</p><p>Leaving the car running, he stepped out into the cold, closing the door behind him.</p><p>Keisuke stood a distance away from him, cheeks red from the cold, flakes of snow dusted his hair.</p><p>Takumi looked at him, his face lit by the headlights of his car in the darkness.</p><p><em>“Takumi”</em>  He spoke out into the silence.</p><p>His heart skipped a beat in his chest, frozen in his place. Keisuke had never called him by his given name before. Looking into his piercing blue eyes, they had a look in them he had never seen.</p><p>“What do you want me to do” He spoke again, voice low and unfaltering.</p><p>“You want me to tell my brother, ‘cause I will.”</p><p>“You want me to tell everyone in Gunma, I’ll do it.”</p><p>Takumi stood stunned, his eyes widening as he took in his words. His voice was deep, deeper than normal, tone sounding almost desperate. His eyes, glistening in the darkness. Standing here, now, Takumi had never seen him look so vulnerable.</p><p>He continued to watch him silently.</p><p>“Tell me what you want me to do.” The blonde took a step closer, still keeping the distance between them. Takumi continued to stay silent. The air was frigid, but he couldn’t feel it one bit.</p><p>The sound of cars passing in the distance was audible.</p><p>“Takumi...<em>please</em>…<em>” </em></p><p>Takumi looked down at the dampened pavement, shaking his head.</p><p><em>“No…” </em> He finally spoke, almost under his breath.</p><p>Takumi reached his arms out, grabbing each of Keisuke’s icy hands in his own. He took a step closer.</p><p>“I want you to kiss me.” He looked up at him, staring directly into his eyes.  </p><p>Takumi pulled him closer, standing on his toes, and pressed his lips to his. He could feel Keisuke hesitate for a moment, before releasing his hands and wrapping his arms around Takumi’s body, returning the kiss deeply. He brought his arms up, holding Keisuke’s face in both hands as he continued to kiss him, mouth warm against his.</p><p>Keisuke kissed him like he never had kissed him before, his soul pouring into him. Takumi tangled his hands in his hair, Keisuke’s warm body pressed against him. He felt breathless.</p><p>After what felt like forever, they pulled away from each other. The brunette trailed his hands down tentatively, holding Keisuke’s waist in each and stared at him.</p><p>Keisuke buried his face in the crook of Takumi’s neck, hands still wrapped around him. <em>“I’m an idiot”</em>  He spoke softly, warm breath on his skin. He felt frozen in place, bringing a hand up to hold his head.</p><p><em>“I’m sorry.”</em>  The blonde whispered. Takumi pushed the taller man’s head closer to him, breathing in his scent. He brushed his hair with his fingers gently, knuckles red. They stayed like that for awhile.</p><p>Keisuke lifted his head, bringing a hand to hold Takumi’s face. He pressed his thumb against his bottom lip, staring into him. Licking his lips, he pressed them to Takumi’s, kissing him more passionately than the first time. Takumi held him tighter, locking his arms behind his back, noses pressing together as he slipped his tongue into his mouth.</p><p>Keisuke kissed him shamelessly for all of Akina to see. Not that Takumi thought anyone would drive by anyway. But if they did, Keisuke didn’t seem the slightest bit concerned.</p><p>They continued to kiss, embraced in each other’s arms as the snow continued to fall slowly around them.</p><p>When Takumi finally pulled away out of breath, he buried his face in the taller man’s chest, arms still wrapped around him. He never wanted to let go.</p><p>When they pulled away from each other, Takumi could feel his cheeks had reddened, and it wasn’t from the cold. He could feel Keisuke staring him down.</p><p>“Were you going home?”</p><p>Takumi nodded.</p><p>“Stay at my house.”</p><p>It wasn’t really a question, it was more of a statement. <em>Stay at my house</em>.</p><p>Takumi’s eyes widened as he looked at him, feeling his chest flutter. Keisuke had never invited Takumi to come to his house before, let alone stay there. He couldn’t believe his words.</p><p>“You have work in the morning?” He didn’t. He had switched shifts.</p><p>“I—no…I don’t.”</p><p>He met Keisuke’s face, his eyes expectant.</p><p><em>“Okay”</em>  Takumi told him, eyes shining as he looked into him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry it's been forever :( I hope you like this chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takumi held the wheel in both hands, controlling the eight-six as he navigated through the darkened pass. Entering the consecutive hairpin section, he glided the car in and out of each turn masterfully, manipulating the shifter at each key point. Glancing into the rear-view mirror, he eyed the FD closely following behind him, matching his pace exactly.</p><p>Yanking the shifter, he changed gears while accurately pumping the brake consecutively, sending the eight-six into the narrow turn. He watched as the FD mirrored his every action precisely, driving in tandem with him. As they continued down, he pulled out of the pass and into the streets that led to his neighbourhood. He slowed his pace, resting his hand on the shifter.</p><p>He stared out into the starry sky, as the snow continued lightly falling. They had decided that Takumi would drop his car off at home and Keisuke would drive them. He could feel a calmness take over him as he continued along, his body moving without his full awareness. But he wasn’t sure if it was due to exhaustion, or if he had yet to fully process what was happening.</p><p>As he turned onto his street, he glanced once more to see if the FD was still following. It was.</p><p>The sky had started to lighten slightly, though it was still overwhelmingly dark. As they got closer to his house, he prayed his father wouldn’t be standing outside, as he usually was. He didn’t want to have to explain this.</p><p>The illuminated shop sign came into view, and he could see that there was no one outside. He felt himself exhale. As he slowed his pace, he glanced in the mirror and could see Keisuke had pulled to the side of the road, a short distance behind him</p><p>Takumi backed the eight-six in next to the Impreza, turning the key in the ignition, as the car became silent around him.</p><p>As he got out of the car, he suddenly realized he would have to go inside. He couldn’t just leave his car and disappear. He slowly walked to the front door, quickly eyeing the FD before pushing it open.</p><p>Removing his shoes, he walked into the living area and gently placed his keys on the counter. His father, back to him as he smoked in front of the TV, grunted lowly in acknowledgement.</p><p>Takumi pivoted to turn back around, facing the opposite wall.</p><p>He stared at the wall for a moment before taking a breath and turning back to face him.</p><p>“Ah—my friend is picking me up now,” he let out.</p><p>He stood facing his back, the only sound being the soft chatter of the television. He didn’t respond after a few moments, and Takumi took it as his cue to turn around, slowly walking to the door.</p><p>“No work today?” he spoke finally, his monotone voice sounding almost slightly interested. Takumi stopped.</p><p>“Ah, in the afternoon”</p><p>His father didn’t say anything else, only grunting indiscernibly in some sort of response. He was about to tell him when he would be back, but realized he didn’t know himself. Instead he quietly greeted him goodbye before pushing through the curtains back into the entryway.</p><p>Kneeling down to pull his sneakers back on, he looked at himself in the reflection of the shop window. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to smooth the messiness that he had neglected to fix before he left earlier.</p><p>Standing back up, he gently pushed the door open, sucking his lip lightly as he stared out at the yellow Mazda across the street. Parked a short distance down, the extravagantly modified sportscar stood out like a sore thumb on his modest street, metallic paint sparkling under the streetlamp. Putting his hands in his coat pockets, he began to cross the street.</p><p>As he walked towards his car, he could feel his heart rate slowly accelerating in his chest.</p><p>When he reached the running car, he pulled open the passenger door, and watched as Keisuke tossed a finished cigarette out the window, rolling it back up.</p><p>Sitting down, he buckled himself in the harness, shutting the door, as Keisuke watched him.</p><p>“All good?” his voice was husky, his expression unreadable.</p><p>Takumi nodded, replying with a ‘yes’ in a small voice. He could feel his face become lightly tinged, and hoped it was too dark to be noticed.</p><p>Keisuke pulled at the shifter, setting the car into gear, and Takumi could feel the powerful rotary engine come to life as they pulled away, his breath momentarily being stolen.</p><p>The FD weaved its way through the streets of his small town for a short time before it pulled away into the mountainous roads. Looking out the windshield ahead of him, he watched as the scenery came and went before his eyes. The smooth whirring of the spooling turbo was the only sound that could be heard.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the blond as he controlled the car. His serious expression focused on his line, both hands gripped on the wheel.</p><p>He watched as he took control over the road, masterfully manipulating the shifter and pedals. His hand wrapping around the shift nob, fingers clenching it tightly. Takumi gulped quietly, averting his gaze to the road ahead of them.</p><p>He had watched Keisuke drive hundreds of times. And it always had the power to take his breath away, like the first time he saw him race at Myogi. But sitting next to him while he did it was a completely different feeling.</p><p>He bit his lip, feeling his body become tense and hot. He regretted wearing such a warm coat, especially with the heat on in here. Pulling him out of his thoughts, he felt something rest against his hand. Looking down, he watched as Keisuke picked his hand up and placed it on the shifter, clamping his own hand over it. His expression remained focused, concentration not breaking for even a second, as they continued driving.</p><p> </p><p>The speed of the car lowered as they turned into a neighbourhood, which Takumi assumed was where he lived. They approached a large house and their speed lowered further, Keisuke pulling past the gate as it opened and into a long driveway.</p><p>Takumi didn’t think he had ever been to a house this large before. Though, he knew their family was pretty wealthy, so it wasn’t all that surprising. But he felt like he didn’t belong here. Keisuke backed the car in before shutting down the engine. He looked at Takumi, eyeing him. He brushed Takumi’s hand with his fingers still rested there.</p><p>“Come on,” Letting go of his hand, he got out of the car as Takumi watched, before following his lead.</p><p>Takumi watched as he approached the door of his home, as he stood halted in place. He stared at the darkened windows of the house, furrowing his brow, heart pattering in his chest.</p><p>Keisuke took a few more steps before stopping and turning to face him. He studied his expression.</p><p>“My parents aren’t home. My brother is.” He spoke, voice low.</p><p>He figured as much, he had noticed the familiar white car.</p><p>Takumi stared into his shining blue eyes.</p><p>He walked towards him, following him to the door. Keisuke held the door for him as they went inside. He removed his shoes, setting them next to where Keisuke’s were. His eyes trailed around the large space, making out a large sitting area in the darkness, among many other rooms. He removed his coat and Keisuke took it from him, putting it into the closet.</p><p>He could feel his heart accelerating as he followed Keisuke up the large staircase and into a hallway. There were many rooms, a lot more than there were people living here. He wondered which one was Ryosuke’s. He didn’t see a light on in any of them.</p><p>Keisuke led him near the end of the hallway, stopping in front of a door and pushed it open, which Takumi presumed was his room. Keisuke quietly closed the door behind them as Takumi looked around. There was a large bed, desk in the corner, and multiple piles of clothing scattered throughout the floor, along with some boxes, and magazines.</p><p>“Sorry—I wasn’t expecting company,” he said shyly, kicking a pile of clothes out of the way. Takumi looked up at him through his hair, smiling. For some reason, he didn’t feel that surprised.</p><p>“It’s okay” he spoke quietly, smile in his voice. Keisuke laughed softly in response and Takumi quietly joined him, averting his eyes to stare at his feet.</p><p>The sound of his heartbeat, pounding in his ears. In all the time that he had spent with Keisuke, he had never felt more nervous than he did in this moment. Alone, in his room with him in the darkness.</p><p>Keisuke took a step closer to him, placing a hand under his chin, forcing Takumi to meet his eyes. He felt choked under the older man’s stare.</p><p>Keisuke slowly closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against him. He gently pried them open with his tongue. Takumi let his eyes close, returning the wet kiss as he held onto his hoodie.</p><p>As they continued to kiss, he could feel Keisuke smile against his lips, before grabbing him by the hands and pulling him forward, Takumi giggling in between kisses. Takumi tried telling him to ‘hold on’ as Keisuke walked backward toward the bed, pulling him along, but the words came out shallow through his laughter. Keisuke pulled Takumi on top of him as they got on the bed.</p><p>Takumi blushed even harder than before as he looked down at him. Keisuke’s expression was gentle though, his eyes communicating to him more than words could say.</p><p>He leaned down, pressing his lips against the blond’s. At first, slowly and softly, and then fully open-mouthed as Keisuke pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his body.</p><p>As he straddled him, he could feel Keisuke’s erection growing under him, and he whined quietly into his mouth.</p><p>As they continued to kiss, he wondered how far away Ryosuke’s room was. He hoped they wouldn’t be able to be heard, and tried to stay as quiet as possible. But it was difficult, feeling Keisuke’s warm hands run up his shirt, feeling all over him, and the sensation of his body under him.</p><p>Keisuke sat up, holding his waist for support. Takumi watched as he pulled his hoodie over his head, tossing it to the floor. He averted his eyes down as Keisuke focused his gaze on him, and felt himself turn even redder, if that was even possible. The blond placed a hand on his that was rested on the sheets, bringing his face closer to him.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re so cute”</em>
</p><p>Takumi couldn’t help but smile down at himself, before looking up to meet his eyes. He placed a hand on Keisuke’s cheek, brushing it with his thumb. He pecked his lips to his chastely, as Keisuke’s eyes burned into him.</p><p>Placing a hand on each shoulder, he gently pushed Keisuke back down, staring down at him. He played with the necklace resting against his bare chest, as Keisuke watched him, smiling. Setting it down, he pressed his lips against his chest next to it. He could feel his heart beating under the skin. He kissed down his pecs, lips brushing the smooth skin, and felt Keisuke’s fingers lacing through his hair softly, other hand rested on his back.</p><p>He reached his nipple and sucked it lightly, hearing Keisuke make a tiny sound. He sucked harder while holding his other pec in his hand, feeling his fingers gently pull in his hair.</p><p>He continued to kiss down his abdomen, sucking in random spots and felt Keisuke pulling up his shirt, fingers trailing over his spine. Takumi sat up for a moment to pull his sweatshirt off, throwing it to the floor with the rest of the clothes, before leaning back down, pressing his wet mouth against his abs. He could hear Keisuke’s breathing increase as he licked and kissed the skin, lips reaching the waist band of his jeans.</p><p>He unbuttoned them, pulling down the zipper and peaked up at Keisuke’s face. Though the room was dark, it looked as though it was slightly flushed.</p><p>Keisuke placed a hand against his cheek, brushing the hair from his eyes, as Takumi pulled down his briefs, wrapping a hand around his erection. As he brought him into his mouth, he could hear him groan quietly, his wet mouth wrapping around him. Keisuke pulled his hair gently, fisting it in his hand as Takumi slowly licked him up and down, trying to fit him all in his mouth.</p><p>He reached his other hand up, resting it on his chest, lightly caressing it with his fingers. Keisuke grunted under his breath as he took him fully in, pushing into him slightly as his free hand grasped the sheet.</p><p>Takumi removed his mouth for a moment, catching his breath, and peaked up at him. As he lowered his head back down, he felt himself being grabbed by the arms. He watched as Keisuke pulled his pants back up from his thighs before pulling Takumi up by the arms and throwing him onto his back.</p><p>“<em>Hold on a sec,” </em>Takumi let out quietly between giggles as Keisuke straddled him, his soft laughter audible. But he didn’t respond, instead going straight for his neck, lips brushing there softly at first, before sucking a little harder. Takumi tilted his head back, eyes falling closed, and pressed his fingers into Keisuke’s back.</p><p>He felt him grind his crotch against his and he tried his hardest to hold back an utterance, the friction becoming unbearable. He brought a hand down, sticking his fingers into Keisuke’s waistband, his lips sucking fervently at Takumi’s nipple.</p><p>Finally managing to get his hand around Keisuke’s erection, he tried to stroke him, as well as he could from this position at least. But it wasn’t a problem for the blond it seemed, as he could feel him moan, muffled against his chest.</p><p>Keisuke lifted his head, and Takumi watched as he unbuttoned his pants, struggling at first. He managed to get them pulled down with his underwear, just enough so he could freely wrap his hand around Takumi’s erection, before returning to his nipple.</p><p>Takumi bit his lip as he felt Keisuke’s hand start to work him, as his tongue resumed its activity, feeling lost in the different sensations hitting him, his breath jagged. As Takumi resumed stroking him in his pants, he used his free hand to bring Keisuke’s face up to his, pressing his lips against him hard, though missing at first and kissing his chin.</p><p>He tangled his fingers in the golden hair as Keisuke shoved his tongue into his mouth, his soul pouring into him through his lips.</p><p>Takumi tried to quicken the movements of his hand through the restrictiveness of Keisuke’s pants, while desperately pressing his crotch into Keisuke’s touch. Feeling himself heat up from the inside out, he felt dazed as Keisuke’s lips pulled away from his, whispering against his cheek.</p><p>
  <em>“Do you want to?”</em>
</p><p>Takumi peaked his eyes open as he met Keisuke’s, deep and wide, his raspy voice sounding almost unsure of itself. His hand movement had stopped, and Takumi stopped as well. As Takumi looked into his eyes, he was pretty sure he knew what he was referring to.</p><p>They had never done <em>that</em> before, of all the times they had been together. And he was unsure of what exactly would happen. But he had always thought at some point they would.</p><p>Takumi brought Keisuke’s lips back to his, fingers still entwined in his hair. When he pulled away, Keisuke was still looking at him, with the same hint of vulnerability in his eyes.</p><p><em>“Okay”</em> he told him in a small voice. Keisuke continued to stare into his eyes, as if searching for some sort of further confirmation. He kissed him again.</p><p>When he pulled away, he crawled down the bed, pulling Takumi’s pants and underwear down his legs and off completely, tossing them to the floor, and pulled his socks off as well, as Takumi laid limbless.</p><p>Keisuke moved to sit on the edge of the bed, opening his bedside drawer and rummaging through, while Takumi felt his heart rate rapidly increasing.</p><p>He had only ever slept with one person, and it was a woman. Even then, he had only done it once. He wasn’t sure exactly what was to be expected of him, though he thought he had an idea. But he was nervous. Keisuke was probably experienced with this kind of thing, he thought.</p><p>He heard the sound of the rest of Keisuke’s clothing falling to the floor. Keisuke placed some items on the bed, that he couldn’t completely see what they were, before crawling back on top of him, now completely unclothed. Takumi felt as if his entire body was flushed red as Keisuke looked down at him, the sound of his heart probably audible in the silent room.</p><p>He leaned down closer to his face, before speaking quietly.</p><p>
  <em>“If you don’t want to...we don’t have to” </em>
</p><p>Takumi looked up meeting his eyes.</p><p>No, he did want to. He was nervous, but it was okay. He wanted to do it. To do it with him.</p><p>Takumi shook his head. <em>“I want to.” </em></p><p>Keisuke continued to stare at him before reaching over to pick up one of the items. He thought maybe, just maybe, he could detect a nervous look in Keisuke’s eyes before he had pulled away.</p><p>Takumi watched as he sat up, ripping open the condom and rolling it on. He then watched as Keisuke scooted down on the bed, picking up the small bottle he had left there. He placed his hands under Takumi’s thighs, angling them up slightly, before squeezing a bit on his hand. Chills were sent throughout Takumi’s body as he felt the cold gel being applied around his entrance, a finger barely being inserted into him. Keisuke squeezed out a little more, applying it to his erection, before setting the bottle on the nightstand, wiping the excess on his thighs.</p><p>Keisuke sat back in between his legs, adjusting his position a few times before settling into place. He lifted Takumi’s legs back up slightly, scooting in closer. Takumi rested his hands on his back, letting his eyes fall closed as his heart pounded in his chest, praying it wouldn’t hurt too much.  </p><p>After a moment, he felt Keisuke push inside him slightly, slowly, Takumi holding his breath.</p><p>It did hurt. But maybe, not as badly as he had expected. The sensation was uncomfortable, and overall strange. Keisuke stopped about an inch or two in.</p><p>He felt his warm breath whispering against his ear <em>“Does it hurt?”</em></p><p>It did. But he wasn’t going to say that. It wasn’t the most comfortable experience, but it was okay. He didn’t want him to stop. It would be okay.</p><p><em>“It’s okay” </em>he barely let out.</p><p>Keisuke remained an inch or two inside him, and didn’t move. Takumi slowly inhaled and exhaled. He didn’t know how much time had passed as he lay there, Keisuke’s warm breathing in his ear.</p><p>He felt like he had gotten used to the sensation. Takumi lifted his hips ever so slightly, pressing his fingers deeper into Keisuke’s back, and brought a hand to the back of his neck.  </p><p>Keisuke slowly pushed deeper inside him, before pulling out just as slowly. Takumi nearly gasped at the sensation. He slowly moved inside him, kissing at Takumi’s ear with his face still rested there, and kissing the soft skin just below it.</p><p>Takumi lifted his hips a bit, as he felt Keisuke slowly picking up his pace. When he entered him this time, he felt something different. Something that felt kind of good. He lifted his hips again as he pushed into him, quietly whining at the feeling.</p><p>Keisuke’s lips began sucking harder at his neck, and he could feel him groan softly against him. Takumi gripped the hair as the nape of his neck, pressing his fingers harder into his back as the pace slightly increased. He felt one of Keisuke’s hands wrap around his erection, slick with precum, and slowly stroke him. Keisuke tried syncing the pace with his other movements, though wasn’t exactly successful, his hot breath panting against Takumi’s neck.</p><p>Takumi moaned against the side of his head, slick with sweat, body succumbing to the multitude of sensations he was experiencing. Though the feeling of Keisuke entering him wasn’t the most comfortable experience, there was something about knowing he was inside of him that was intensely pleasurable. Knowing that he was the one causing his jagged breathing, sweating, slowly more intense thrusts as he desperately licked and sucked at his neck. It brought him a sickening pleasure that nearly threw him over the edge.</p><p>The grip of his hand around Takumi’s erection became tighter, pumping him more aggressively, and Takumi pulled him by the back of his hair to meet his face, smashing his lips into his. Takumi moaned lowly into his mouth, feeling like his body was going to explode as Keisuke hit the same spot in him again</p><p>Keisuke pressed his sweaty forehead against his, gripping the sheet white knuckled next to him, as Takumi felt his body tensing aggressively, digging his fingers deeper into his back. <em>“Kei-suke” </em>he whispered out, his knees clenching against the blond’s waist as he came into his hand, all over his own stomach.</p><p>Keisuke continued thrusting into him, pace accelerated and jagged, and brought his lips back to Takumi’s, desperately kissing him, before kissing down his neck.</p><p>He could feel intense pulsations inside of him, the sound of him grunting repeatedly against his neck, before he exited him, feeling Keisuke’s body go limp on top of him</p><p>Takumi’s fingers lightly grazed the back of Keisuke’s neck as they lay there, panting shallowly. His warm, heavy body on top of him, he could feel his heart beating on top of his. He felt like he was seeing stars, though his eyes were still mostly shut. </p><p>Keisuke lifted his head from the crook of his neck, bringing it up to his ear.</p><p><em>“Be my boyfriend” </em>he whispered, lips lightly brushing the lobe.</p><p>Takumi’s mind was in a haze, the words jumbling in his head as he was unable to process any external stimuli. But he was sure he heard him correctly.  </p><p>Peaking his eyes open, he found Keisuke looking right into them, blue eyes deep, hair dishevelled.  </p><p>Takumi brushed the golden hair from his eyes, slicked to his forehead with sweat. He leaned up with the limited energy he had left and kissed him, first on the chin and then the lips, as Keisuke continued to watch him.</p><p><em>“Okay” </em>he told him, smiling softly. He leaned up to try to kiss him again, but Keisuke brought his lips to his cheek instead. But he could feel them, smiling against him.</p><p>They laid like that for a while, lips stuck in a smile, Takumi basking in the afterglow as his mind completely fogged over.</p><p>After some time, he could feel Keisuke getting off him, and he opened his eyes slightly, just enough to see. He watched as he removed the condom, tossing it into the trash before wrapping a towel from the floor around his waist, and picking something from his dresser. He left the room, leaving Takumi laying there.</p><p>When he returned Takumi peaked his eyes open again, and could see he was dressed in a t-shirt and boxers, holding something in his hand. He felt the bed shifting as Keisuke sat on the edge next to him, bringing what he could now see was a damp cloth to his abdomen, wiping him. The muscles there twitched at the sensation.</p><p>“Ticklish?” he questioned, keeping his voice low. He usually wasn’t, but in that particular spot and the way the fabric rubbed there.</p><p>“A little”</p><p>“You’re lucky I’m exhausted,” Keisuke said, bringing the towel to gently wipe in between his legs.</p><p>He got off the bed, tossing the towel into what Takumi assumed was a laundry basket, before walking back to the dresser. After rummaging through for a moment, he pulled out what looked like a t-shirt, pajama bottoms and underwear, holding it up for Takumi to see. Takumi nodded, silently responding that it was okay, before Keisuke walked back to the bed, handing the clothing to him as he sat up.</p><p>Takumi pulled the clothing on, as Keisuke walked around to the other side of the bed, sitting down. Everything was a little big, but he didn’t mind. From the corner of his eye, he thought he could see Keisuke grinning, before laying down. Grabbing Takumi gently by the arm, he pulled him from his sitting position to lay down with him, pulling the covers from under them on top of them.</p><p>Keisuke rested his head against his shoulder, tangling one of his legs between Takumi’s, and wrapped an arm around him. Takumi, taken aback by his action, even after what they had just done, hesitantly rested his head against his, wrapping an arm gently around his waist. Feeling his face turn red, he looked down at Keisuke, and found his expression peaceful. He could hear his gentle breathing, chest rising and falling, and knew he had already fallen asleep.</p><p>Takumi smiled from ear to ear, letting his own eyes fall closed. As he laid there wrapped in his arms, there were only two thoughts running through his head. One, that he couldn’t believe anything that had happened this morning had been real.</p><p>And two, was that this was all he had ever wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>